Deseo
by MariaSchneeWittchen
Summary: ¡ATENCION! RATED M PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS ¡TRADUCCION! El señor Darcy llega a la sala para declararse a Elizabeth. Una versión mas acalorada que la original. ¿Que pasa si el señor Darcy decide que Elizabeth pruebe lo que seria ser su mujer?
1. Capitulo 1

**¡ATENCION! LEER PRIMERO ESTO: Este fic contiene relato de tipo sexual y que no están nada relacionados con el estilo romántico de Jane Austen. Algunos párrafos de este fic si tienen algo del estilo de Jane Austen ¡pero vuelvo a repetirlo! Para nada es romántico, tiene contenido erótico y puramente sexual. ¡Es para mayores de 18 años! Si te gusta el romanticismo no sigas leyendo, a ver si va a venir algún comentario diciéndome que le he pervertido o que si Jane Austen se levantara de la tumba y leyera esto se arrepentiría de volver a estar viva, ect…**

**Este fic no me pertenece a R. Grace y su verdadero titulo es "A Taste". Esto es una TRADUCCION.**

* * *

><p>Lo que Elizabeth hacía solo podría describirse como esconderse. Sabía que se sentía culpable por mentir a sus amigos y decirles que tenía un dolor de cabeza que no padecía pero no podía encontrarse con <em>él <em>otra vez.

Esa mañana, Elizabeth se había encontrado con el señor Darcy mientras caminaba otra vez, ella estaba completamente convencida de que tenía un propósito buscándola cuando sabía que estaba sola. La manera en que sus ojos oscuros recorrían las curvas de su cuerpo le hacían temblar. Lo más alarmante es que a ella no le disgustaba del todo aquella sensación.

Por mucho que intentaba que su mente odiara al señor Darcy, Elizabeth Bennet no podía controlar la reacción de su cuerpo en su presencia. Ella se había descubierto a si misma observándole cuando nadie estaba mirando. No podía negar que era un esplendido ejemplo de belleza masculina. Hombros anchos y caderas estrechas, piernas marcadas que lucían bien en sus botas de montar, y los ojos tan oscuros que eran casi negros si no fuese por algunos rasgos que desconcertaban aun mas a Elizabeth. Parecía terriblemente injusto que alguien tan perfecto físicamente tuviese tantos defectos en carácter, comportamiento y juicio.

Elizabeth era inocente. Sabía muy poco acerca de la atracción entre un hombre y una mujer pero sabía que los hombres tienen ciertas necesidades. Esas necesidades, aunque eran un misterio para Elizabeth, estaban escritas en los ojos del señor Darcy cuando la miraba y estaban solos en los bosques. Estaba acostumbrada a su mirada. Había lidiado con ella desde que le había conocido. Su intenso escrutinio hacia que Elizabeth se sintiese incomoda, pero hasta que ellos habían estado solos en los bosques ella había asumido que él solo la miraba para criticarla y encontrarle alguna falta. Sin embargo, cuando habían estado solos en la estrecha senda con su mano atrapada en su brazo, Elizabeth le asignó otro significado a la mirada.

El resultado de aquello es que Elizabeth estaba asustada de él. Ella sabía que él no sentía amor por ella. Estaba claro que a él solo le atraía físicamente. Ella sabía su carácter por boca del señor Wickham y observándole desde el primer día que se conocieron sabía que no era de fiar. Cierto, él siempre se había comportado como el perfecto caballero cuando ellos habían estado juntos mucho tiempo pero quizás solo quería que ella se sintiese confortable en su presencia antes de que él… ella no estaba segura de poder explicarlo… comprometerla de alguna manera. Y lo que más temía de todo era a ella misma. Los sentimientos que despertaban en su cuerpo su mirada y su cercanía eran difíciles de ignorar, y estaba segura de que él sabía aquello y que lo usaría en su ventaja. Dudaba de su capacidad de resistirse a él cuando estaban juntos. Se lo imaginaba caminando y acercándose a ella, los ojos negros fundiéndose con los suyos, cogiendo su mano, llevándola a sus labios… Cerró los ojos y descansó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. Sus manos temblaban.

Elizabeth reaccionó cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron tuvo que pestañear varias veces para darse cuenta de que estaba despierta. ¡Allí, de pie en la sala se encontraba el señor Darcy!

"¿Está usted bien, señorita Elizabeth?" preguntó. Su voz era áspera y su respiraba rápidamente. Elizabeth pensó que nunca lo había visto tan agitado.

"Lo estoy, gracias," ella replicó con fría serenidad, aun aturdida por su presencia.

"Cuando oí que estaba enferma, tuve que venir," él continuo. La boca de Elizabeth se abrió atónita y confundida. ¿Qué le hacía preocuparse por su salud? Ella tenía que descubrirlo.

El señor Darcy se sentó durante unos breves momentos, luego se levantó y empezó a pasear desde la silla hasta la repisa de la chimenea y después hasta la ventana. Él hizo ese circuito dos veces antes de pararse enfrente de Elizabeth donde se acercó a su silla con silencio confundido.

Pasándose los dedos por el pelo nervioso, él empezó-

"He luchado en vano. No ha funcionado. Mis sentimientos no pueden ser reprimidos por más tiempo." Aquí él se paró y tomo su mano en las suyas antes de continuar. "Debe dejarme que le diga como ardientemente la admiro… y la amo."

Elizabeth no se había quedado más sorprendida en veinte años. Sentía que el color le llegaba desde el pecho hasta el cabello. Se preguntó si le había oído bien o si quizás estaba soñando. Antes de que pudiese dar cualquier tipo de respuesta, él continúo.

"Desde casi el primer momento que nos conocimos, tu belleza me ha atormentado. ¡Oh, como te deseo! Te he anhelado hasta el punto del dolor físico. Tu belleza, ingenio e inteligencia me han cautivado. He luchado para olvidar estos sentimientos en vano. A pesar de la su inferioridad, de la degradación que la alianza hará en mi nombre y de las inferioridad de su familia y amigos, yo debo estar con usted o iré a la tumba. Así que le suplico que acepte mi mano."

Cuando dijo aquello acercó la mano que tenía cautiva a sus labios y otorgó besos en la palma y en la muñeca gradualmente hasta llegar a su antebrazo. Él se quedó sorprendido cuando Elizabeth bruscamente arrancó la mano de su agarre y la limpió en su falda.

"¿Cómo se atreve?" dijo ella mirándole enfadada. "¿Cómo se atreve a insultarme y a tomarse estas libertades?"

El señor Darcy estaba furioso. ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo que le había costado abrirse a ella como lo había hecho? ¿De ofrecerle todo lo que tenia?

"¿Es esta toda la respuesta que tengo el honor de esperar?"

"Sí, lo es," le escupió ella.

"¡Yo creo, señorita, que en estos casos es obligación expresar, al menos,_ gratitud_, por los sentimientos mostrados!"

"¡Si pudiese sentir gratitud, se lo mostraría pero no puedo! ¡Nunca he deseado su buena opinión y usted mismo a confesado que su cariño es contra su voluntad!"

Sus ojos negros la absorbieron y avanzó un paso hacia ella. Ella automáticamente se echo hacia atrás. Sus piernas chocaron con la silla que estaba detrás de ella, la cual rápidamente puso entre ella y el señor Darcy. La pequeña barrera entre ellos le dio fuerzas para continuar.

"¡Yo lamentaría tener que causar dolor a cualquiera- excepto quizás a usted! ¡Pero tranquilo señor, estoy seguro que los sentimientos que han considerado su estima le harán olvidarla!"

"Usted es muy cruel, señorita, al rechazarme con esa total falta de cortesía. Todos los meses que he sufrido por usted han sido reducidos a unos pocos besos en su mano. ¡Para el extenso deseo que siento por usted es una nimiedad!"

Sus ojos negros hablaban elocuentemente de su necesidad. Ella se quedó helada bajo su mirada cuando se arrodillo en la silla delante de ella y volvió a capturar su mano, volviéndola instantáneamente y besándola la palma. Ella dio un grito ahogado ante la inesperada sensación de su lengua caliente en su piel y sus gentiles besos en su muñeca. Su corazón latía salvajemente.

Tan pronto como Elizabeth recordó su enfado intentó separar la mano de nuevo. Esta vez, sin embargo, él barajaba aquella posibilidad. Así que por más que lo intentó no pudo liberar su mano de su fuerte agarre.

"¿No es usted cruel hablándome de su deseo y luego diciendo que una alianza con migo le degradara con el mismo aliento? ¿No es acaso una excusa para mi falta de descortesía en el caso de que lo fuese? ¡Pero tengo otros motivos, usted lo sabe!"

El señor Darcy hizo una pausa en sus besos en su antebrazo cuando oyó la última frase. ¿Qué más podía impedirle estar con él? ¿De qué era culpable él que no fuese de derrochar su atención en tal desagradecida e indigna muchacha? Su mirada de frustración inflamó a Elizabeth.

"¿Honestamente piensa que debo tener alguna consideración en aceptar al hombre que ha arruinado, quizás para siempre, la felicidad de mi más querida hermana?"

El señor Darcy se quedó blanco. ¿Cómo sabia ella que había interferido entre el señor Bingley y su hermana? Él nunca había subestimado su inteligencia. Nada parecía escapar a su capacidad de observación.

"¿Se atreve a negar que ha sido el principal culpable, lo que no quiere decir que también hayan sido separados por otros, que los ha expuesto a la censura del mundo por caprichosos e inestables, y al escarnio de las esperanzas frustradas hundiéndolos en la más aguda miseria? ¡Y aun, usted tiene la audacia de presumir de lo que su esfuerzo logro!"

La fuente por la que Elizabeth hubiese podido conseguir la información se le paso al señor Darcy por la cabeza. ¡Maldito Richard! ¡No era lo suficiente insufrible intentando coquetear constantemente con Elizabeth desde su primer encuentro, así que tuvo que abrir la boca y hacerle pensar de él peor de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora! El señor Darcy se había preguntado en varias ocasiones desde que había llegado a Rosings si Elizabeth prefería la compañía de Richard a la suya. La furia y los celos le ahogaban.

"¿Puede negar usted que lo ha hecho?" Elizabeth repitió.

"No tengo deseo de negar que hice todo lo que estuvo en mi poder para separar a mi amigo de tu hermana y que me regocijo de lo que logre. Con _él _he sido más bueno que con migo."

Después de aquello, el envolvió su mano alrededor de su cintura y la acercó a él, enterrando su cara en su cuello con un gemido, probando su piel suave con la lengua. Era imposible tener la tentación de su cuerpo tan cerca y aun creer que no podía tenerla. Al menos, él podría saborear sus delicias antes de renunciar a ella.

La sangre de Elizabeth se agitó por su cercanía y por sus suaves labios en su cuello. Se sintió indefensa entre el brazo que envolvía su cintura. Pero no era una sensación totalmente desagradable. Ella tomó aire, esperando que su mente se aclarara, pero su olor, tan embriagador y desenfadado, le hizo sentir una oleada de deseo que nunca antes había experimentado. Su lustroso pelo negro, tan cerca de su cara, tentó sus dedos a tocarlo. Sus fuertes hombros le tentaban a presionarlos. Sacudió su cabeza para aclarar aquellos pensamientos indeseados y se forzó a si misma a recordar que le había rechazado. Ahora él estaba mordiendo su clavícula. Sabía que debía distraerle antes de que él fuese más allá.

"Pero no es solo ese asunto lo que me desagrada." El dejó de besarla y la miró. ¿Qué mas ahora?

"Mucho antes ya había fundado una opinión sobre usted. Su carácter me fue revelado en una conversación con el señor Wickham algunos meses antes. ¿Sobre ese punto, que tiene usted que decir? ¿En qué acto imaginario de amistad se defenderá a sí mismo?"

Ante la mención del nombre del señor Wickham, el temperamento del señor Darcy estalló, y sus celos por ella, ya inflamados por los pensamientos de su primo, crecieron a límites insospechados. Él apretó su agarre en su cintura y se inclinó al hablarle.

"¡Se toma mucho interés en los asuntos de ese caballero!"

Sin sentirse intimidada, Elizabeth le miró directamente a los ojos y replicó, "¿Quién que conozca sus infortunios no podría sentir interés por él?"

"¡Sus infortunios!" Darcy repitió despectivo, "¡Sí, sus infortunios han sido muy grandes sin duda!"

"¡Y todo por su culpa!" Elizabeth gritó con energía.

Darcy la zarandeó, quizás más fuerte de lo que quería, pero sintió la urgencia de hacerla entrar en razón. ¿Cómo podía simpatizar con Whickham? ¿Como podía permitirse en caer en sus falsos encantos? Él no podía permitirse el pensamiento de perder a la mujer que quería a favor de su peor enemigo. El necesitar proclamarla como suya alcanzó un nuevo nivel para el señor Darcy y apartó la silla que había entre ellos poniendo su exuberante cuerpo contra el suyo. Finalmente, liberó su mano, solo para acariciar tiernamente su cara, su pelo y su cuello.

"¡Elizabeth, no te perderé ante él! ¡He perdido demasiadas cosas en las manos de ese demonio ya y no te entregare a ti también! Elizabeth ¿No puedes ver que haría lo que fuese por ti? Te quiero, te necesito," sus manos apretaron sus caderas contra las suyas haciéndole despertar su excitación, "me muero por ti."

Él se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró al oído, "por favor dime que serás mía. ¿Qué tengo que decir o hacer para convencerte?"

Elizabeth temblaba debido a su cercanía, su aliento caliente en su mejilla. No estaba exactamente segura de que era la presión que sentía en su cadera pero era casi imposible resistir la urgencia de frotarse contra él. Estaba envuelta en su olor, su calor. Su tentador cuerpo masculino pedía a gritos ser tocado, idolatrado. Su cuerpo rogaba por ser tocado también. ¿Por qué, oh por qué no podía ella simplemente rendirse? ¡Era tan injusto!"

Ella se puso más furiosa aun, la razón de su furia era cada vez más confusa. ¿Estaba ella enfadada con _él_ o con el hecho de que lo _desease_? Juntando todos los vestigios de coraje y resistencia de su cuerpo, ella golpeó sus manos contra su espalda. Él paró y la miró inquisitivo. Mostró el dolor en sus ojos debido a la decisión de Elizabeth. Con aquel desafiante acto, ella colocó sus manos en su pecho y le empujó bruscamente lejos de ella. Después, le escupió.

"¡Fitzwilliam Darcy, usted es, sin lugar a duda, el último hombre del mundo con el que decidiría casarme!"

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, ella deseó no haberlas dicho. La mirada de dolor y desesperación de su hermosa cara hizo que se arrepintiese de su decisión. Sus puños la liberaron y sus manos se apostaron limpiamente a sus lados. Todo el enfado se había ido y sus ojos se nublaron con lágrimas.

El señor Darcy estaba aturdido y dolido por sus palabras, más de lo que habría creído posible. Ahora él sabía que detrás de la duda él amaba de verdad a Elizabeth. Él quería algo más a parte de solamente tenerla como compañera de cama y mesa. Él la quería y necesitaba que le amase y que le quisiese también. Si ella no podría darle nunca aquello, no tenía sentido forzarla a estar con él. Alicaído, miro su bella cara, preciosa incluso después de las palabras de enfado que le había dirigido. Estaba desesperado porque pudiese ser la última vez que la vería.

Mientras estaba observando su cara, el señor Darcy empezó a sentir esperanza de nuevo debido a que el enfado había desaparecido y ella le miraba con ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Qué era aquello que él veía en sus ojos? ¿Nostalgia quizás? ¿Sería capaz de creerlo? Cuando vio lagrimas en sus ojos él pensó que su corazón se derretiría. Sus ojos suplicaban silenciosamente que ella le siguiese mirando así. ¿Podrían ser sus comentarios mordaces tan verdad y bien pensados como su hiriente comentario en la sala la fatídica noche que se habían conocido? Ella era lo suficientemente bonita para tentarle. ¿Pensó él alguna vez que ella podría prevalecer entre las demás?

Elizabeth vio la duda en sus ojos como si oyera su silencioso ruego. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre arrogante que había caminado por la habitación? El señor Darcy que la miraba ahora era tan vulnerable. Ella empezó a sentir que su corazón se suavizaba hacia él. Recordó lo que se sentía estando en sus brazos, presionada contra su fuerte cuerpo. ¿Podría el sostenerla de nuevo de aquella manera? ¿Le deseaba ella verdaderamente?

El señor Darcy notó que los ojos de Elizabeth empezaban a moverse por su cuerpo, y su mirada tentadora captó que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, él tendió sus manos hacia ella. Elizabeth abandonó su lucha y se echó en sus brazos sin preocuparse de las consecuencias. Solo quería sentirle rodeándola de nuevo. Los labios del señor Darcy inmediatamente se acercaron a los suyos y ella suspiró en su primer contacto. Él la besó fuerte con todo el deseo y la desesperación que sentía. Elizabeth agarró sus fuertes hombros con una mano, apretándolos, admirando los duros músculos debajo de su chaqueta. Su otra mano agarro firmemente su pelo.

Por algunos minutos, el señor Darcy estuvo tan inmerso en la sensación de sus labios finalmente tocando los suyos que estuvo casi inconsciente. Pronto, sin embargo, él deseo más. Tenía que saber que ella seria suya.

"Elizabeth," él susurró, rompiendo su apasionado beso, "¿Esto quiere decir que nos casaremos?"

Cuando no le dio inmediatamente una respuesta, él busco sus ojos. Estaban llenos de pasión pero también estaban dudosos. De repente, ella rompió el contacto visual y tragó saliva. Sus dedos inconscientemente acariciaban su pecho hasta su chaleco. Él puso una de sus grandes manos sobre ella, acercándola más a él. Intentó que le volviese a mirar. Ella sabía que debía darle una respuesta pero no sabía cuál debía dar.

"Yo," ella empezó, "Yo… Yo no estoy segura. Tendré que pensarlo."

"¡Argh!" él gruño y volvió a apretarla contra él de nuevo, "¡Maldita sea, Elizabeth! ¡Verdaderamente me llevaras a la tumba!"

"Lo siento," fue la única débil respuesta que pudo reunir.

"Elizabeth, por favor al menos di que consideraras mi oferta. Nosotros pertenecemos el uno al otro. Nunca he sentido por una mujer lo que siento por ti. Y yo no creo que estés tan receptiva a mis avances si tu no sientes algo por mí."

Elizabeth miró su pecho para no encontrarse con sus ojos. No podía pensar cuando miraba en la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros. Tampoco podía con sus cálidas manos acariciando su cintura y sus caderas a través de su vestido o su cuello. Era verdad que ella sentía _algo_ por él- algo muy impropio de hecho.

Elizabeth exhaló aire fuertemente, frustrada por la agitación en su mente y en su cuerpo. El señor Darcy encontró su silencio lo suficientemente largo para estimularle. El susurró roncamente contra la piel cálida de su cuello, "solo imagina como seria pertenecer el uno al otro. Sin reglas ni límites entre nosotros, solo pasión, revelación y aventura. Yo puedo llevarte a lugares donde nunca habrías soñado llegar."

Elizabeth estaba aun en silencio. Su discurso había causado extrañas reacciones en su cuerpo. Se estremeció, sintiéndose mareada, pensando que iba a caer sobre sus rodillas e involuntariamente se apretaron músculos secretos que ella no sabía que poseía. Todo aquello se multiplicó por diez cuando su gran mano se acercó sigilosamente a su pecho y lo acaricio gentilmente. Ella ahogó un grito y se agarró en sus músculos para no caerse.

El señor Darcy gruño y susurró, "Te daré una prueba de lo que podría ser cuando estuviésemos casados. Así quizás tengas mas información a la hora de tomar tu decisión."

Él deslizó sus dedos debajo de la manga de su vestido y lo retiró hasta su hombro, dejando la sedosa carne a merced de sus hambrientos labios. De repente se sintió acalorado, empezó a quitarse el chaquetón y lo dejo caer al suelo, luego empezó a deshacer los nudos de su corbata. Elizabeth miró a su cuello expuesto ávidamente. Ella situó una mano en uno de los lados de su cuello, disfrutando de la cálida sensación de su piel bajo sus manos. Después de unos momentos, él la beso fieramente y sus manos se hundieron en su cuerpo levantándola del suelo. Él la llevó al sofá y la tendió encima, sin romper el beso, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Elizabeth nunca se había sentido tan abrumada. Ella podía sentir su fuerte cuerpo en todas las partes que le tocaba. Ella se estremeció pensando que él podría hacer todo lo que quisiese con ella y que ella no podría defenderse. Incluso no podía hacer que su cuerpo intentase defenderse. Su lengua presionaba sus labios, y ella gimió, enganchando involuntariamente su rodilla sobre su cadera. Él agarró el dobladillo de la falda y la levantó hasta sus caderas, sus manos envolvieron sus piernas alrededor de él. Después, su boca se movió para atrapar los pezones que sobresalían a través de su fino vestido. Ella dio un grito ahogado ante la encantadora y nueva sensación que estaba provocando.

"No puedes resistirte. Déjate llevar, Elizabeth. Admite que yo he ganado."

Elizabeth inmediatamente se aclaró la mente cuando oyó la arrogancia de la frase. ¿Quién se pensaba que era? Intentó separarle de ella pero era demasiado pesado. Retiró sus piernas y sus manos contra el sofá y se arqueó parar intentar arrojarlo de encima de ella pero lo único que consiguió fue hundir sus caderas contra él, provocando que él gruñese salvajemente ante el inesperado placer. Agarró su cadera y se movió contra ella de nuevo, presionando sus labios en el hueco de su hombro. Ella sintió que sus labios se volvían una sonrisa ante su impotente grito.

"Sabes que te gusta, Elizabeth," dijo él mofándose.

Ella forcejeó de nuevo. El señor Darcy no pudo evitar reírse de sus patéticos intentos y sus gruñidos y gemidos de frustración. Elizabeth reaccionó agarrando firmemente dos puñados de pelo y procediendo a tirar de ellos fuertemente. Darcy solo continuó riendo.

"¡Arrogante!... _tiró_… ¡engreído!... _tiró_… ¡irritante!" Ella tiraba del pelo con todas sus fuerzas para liberar su cuello. No estaba preparada para el instante de debilidad en que sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos que estaban llenos de pasión. Una de sus manos se movió para agarrar su mentón. "Apuesto…" El señor Darcy gruñó e invadió sus labios con su lengua. "Tentador…" Presionó su cabeza en su cuello, besando, probando y saboreando como se sentía y olía su piel cálida. Sus dedos empezaron a remover su pelo, sujetándola. "¡Insufrible!" ella grito cuando le mordió el cuello lo suficiente para dejarle una marca.

"¡Aw!" Él gruñó y bruscamente agarró su pecho con una mano, dejando la otra enredándose en su pelo.

"¡Incorregible!" Ella retiró su mano y le abofeteo en la cara. Rápidamente capturó sus manos con las suyas y las puso encima de su cabeza. Ahora estaba verdaderamente indefensa. Sus labios se arrastraron por su oreja, luego por su mejilla hacia su mentón, sobre su cuello y después pasando por su clavícula; él presionó su cara en su pecho, gimiendo suavemente cuando sus labios por fin atraparon sus pezones a través de su vestido. No pudo contener su suspiro de satisfacción. "Cautivador…" Tan pronto como la palabra salió de sus labios, él la besaba de nuevo. Su beso era brusco hasta que él sintió la apasionada respuesta, encantado con la sensación de sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. Entonces, liberó sus manos lo que le permitió apreciar sus suaves curvas. Sus manos se movían voluntariamente por sus hombros y su espalda, luego entre sus cuerpos para acariciar su pecho. Frustrada por la interferencia del chaleco, sus dedos desabrocharon todos los botones hasta liberarle de él completamente. La fina tela de su blusa no era casi una barrera. Podía sentir cada musculo firme de su pecho y su estomago, y la sensación era esplendida. El señor Darcy apenas pudo contener su entusiasmo al notar que ella estaba tan interesada en su cuerpo como él en el de ella.

Elizabeth sentía casi un dolor vacio en lo profundo de su estomago que no podía explicar. Gimió miserablemente cuando el dolor se intensificó. El señor Darcy parecía saber lo que ella necesitaba. Ella tembló cuando sus dedos encontraron el punto sensible entre sus muslos, sorprendiéndola al descubrir cuál era la fuente de su dolor. Sabía que podía pararle pero parece que había perdido el control de sus facultades. Sus dedos cálidos seguían acariciándola. Pronto ella empezó a retorcerse y sus delicados gemidos eran música para sus oídos.

¡Oh, señor Darcy!" ella jadeo cuando la sensación empezó a intensificarse, concentrándose en el punto en que sus dedos acariciaban su piel. Ella se quedó aturdida y casi enfadada cuando sus dedos la liberaron, y él se quitó de encima de ella. Sin embargo, no la privó de él totalmente. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura y la levantaron, cambiando de posición y sentándola a horcajadas sobre él. Sus manos acariciaban sus sedosos muslos, y sus manos reanudaron su exploración por su pecho y su estomago a través de su blusa. Por un momento ellos solamente se admiraron el uno al otro, él admiraba su despeinado pelo y sus hinchados labios, ella lo hacía con su ancho pecho ascendiendo y cayendo, tensándose contra su fina blusa.

Después de unos momentos, sus dedos se movieron otra vez acariciándola de nuevo. Él se movía debajo de ella y empezó a mover las caderas contra ella al tiempo que lo hacían sus dedos. Su otra mano agarró la cadera de Elizabeth, alentándola a que se moviera con él. Ella lo hizo, encontrando que eso intensificaba su placer bastante. Elizabeth se inflamó de sus gemidos de satisfacción cuando se movieron al unisonó adorando que él estuviese tan implicado como lo estaba ella. La sensación dentro de ella se intensificó de nuevo. Creció más y más hasta que movió su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. La sensación empezó a descender y ella le miró. Él sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver la emoción que estaba tan claramente escrita en su cara.

Él abrió sus brazos hacia ella y la atrajo contra su pecho. Ella juntó sus dedos con el pelo de él y presionó suaves besos en su cuello y en su mentón. Sus manos se movían debajo de su blusa hasta su trasero, presionándolo hacia ella. "Oh, Elizabeth," él gimió cuando se movió contra ella, "¡mi amor, sí!" Ella siguió haciéndolo entendiendo lo que le contentaba. "¡Oh, señor, si!" él grito, agarrándola cerca antes de que con un indefenso gimoteo, repentinamente y finalmente se libró de ella.

Ellos yacieron exhaustos antes de que él tomase su cara entre sus manos, levantándola para mirarla a los ojos.

"Esto, mi amor, es solo una muestra de lo que nuestras vidas como marido y mujer pueden ser. Aun hay mucho más que puedo enseñarte, mucho más que descubriremos juntos. Eres la más bella, apasionada y generosa compañera que un hombre puede esperar tener. Esta tarde solo has reforzado mi decisión de tenerte. Estoy más seguro que nunca de que pertenecemos el uno al otro. No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora. Piensa sobre ello. Piensa esta noche en tu cama. Imagina como seria estar en la cama con migo, sosteniéndote y amándote. Yo me imaginare lo mismo, como cada noche desde hace meses lo he hecho." Él acarició sus labios sobre los de ella tiernamente, luego continúo. "Yo te adoro, Elizabeth. Por favor déjame hacerlo para siempre."

Con aquello, él se levantó y la dejó tendida en el sofá, recogiendo su ropa esparcida, y desapareciendo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡ATENCION! LEER PRIMERO ESTO: Este fic contiene relato de tipo sexual y que no están nada relacionados con el estilo romántico de Jane Austen. Algunos párrafos de este fic si tienen algo del estilo de Jane Austen ¡pero vuelvo a repetirlo! Para nada es romántico, tiene contenido erótico y puramente sexual. ¡Es para mayores de 18 años! Si te gusta el romanticismo no sigas leyendo, a ver si va a venir algún comentario diciéndome que le he pervertido o que si Jane Austen se levantara de la tumba y leyera esto se arrepentiría de volver a estar viva, ect…**

**Este fic no me pertenece a R. Grace y su verdadero titulo es "A Taste". Esto es una TRADUCCION.**

**Cullen-21-gladys: Gracias por seguir este fic también. Muchos besos para ti y espero que te guste. Tiene 6 capitulos.**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth se sentó, aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar, el señor Darcy se había separado de su lado hacia algunos minutos. ¿Realmente había pasado? Ella miró su ropa. Su vestido estaba arrugado y fruncido en sus rodillas, y en la parte de arriba tenía dos manchas húmedas sobre sus pezones. Podía sentir que mechones de su pelo se habían escapado y le rozaban el cuello. De repente salió de su neblina pasional, Elizabeth rápidamente estiró los cojines del sofá y se lanzó hacia las escaleras que conducían a su cámara. Si el señor y la señora Collins volvían a casa y la sorprendían en tal estado, estaba segura de que ellos no tendrían ninguna duda de la naturaleza de su actividad.<p>

Cuando ella vio su despeinado reflejo en el espejo, dio un respingo. Su revuelto pelo volaba en todas direcciones y tenia marcas rojas desde sus mejillas hasta su pecho. Quitarse el broche que sujetaba su pelo y deshacerse del arrugado vestido fueron sus primeras preocupaciones. Una vez que se había preparado para irse a dormir, escondió su cara en las sabanas. Sus emociones vacilaban entre la vergüenza y la euforia. El pensamiento de que por la mañana podría encontrarse con el señor Darcy hizo que se azorara.

Ella no le había dado una respuesta a su proposición. Después de las alarmantes libertades que se había tomado, sintió que no tendría más opción que aceptarle, e indudablemente, ella quería aceptarlo. A ella le había gustado lo que había pasado, a pesar de la falta de decoro, y pensó que ser su mujer no sería tan desagradable como había pensado. Pero sus faltas no habían desparecido de su mente. ¿Qué pasaba con Jane? ¿Y con Wickham? La reacción de Darcy cuando había mencionado al señor Wickham le había intrigado. ¿Qué quería decir aquello de que él ya había perdido suficiente a favor de Wickham? ¿No es Wickham el que había perdido bastante a favor del señor Darcy? No tenía ningún sentido, pero ella sabía que si ella quería casarse con él con la conciencia limpia tendría que encontrar una manera de convencerle para que reparase sus antiguos pecados. Si ella estaba cerca podría censurar su falta de decoro y evitar que hiciese daño a más personas en el futuro.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos y se imaginó al señor Darcy en la cama con ella, como él le había dicho antes de marcharse. Sus manos se cerraban en torno a ella, su cálido, fuerte pecho se presionaba contra el suyo, sus labios en su hombro… Elizabeth se estremeció. Ella volvió la cabeza hacia su amante imaginario y le beso apasionadamente, abriéndose a que le hiciese el amor con impaciencia y entusiasmo. Elizabeth se estremeció de nuevo pensado que sería capaz de soportar una escena como la de aquella tarde la mañana siguiente.

* * *

><p>Cuando la casa del párroco estuvo fuera de su vista, el señor Darcy se paró para perfeccionar su apariencia. Abotonó su chaleco de cuero, sonriendo mientras recordaba como los dedos elegantes de Elizabeth desabrochaban aquellos botones, luego se acarició el pecho y el abdomen con un desmedido agradecimiento. Cuando le hizo un nudo a la corbata, recordó a Elizabeth mordiendo su cuello. ¿Le habría dejado una marca? Llevar una marca de deseo era un gran honor con el que deseaba ser concedido. Esperaba fervientemente que pudiese recibir otro gran honor de ella por la mañana para garantizar que aceptaba su oferta.<p>

El señor Darcy estaba aturdido por la pasión con la que Elizabeth había respondido a sus avances. Sorprendido pero eufórico. Siempre se había preguntado si su naturaleza alegre y su espíritu aventurero se podrían traducir en la cama, y él creía que tenía una prueba de que lo hacía con completa satisfacción. Tenía en la cabeza algo que él le había dicho en Rosings una tarde. _Mi coraje se agranda con cada intento de intimidarme._ Él se rió para sí mismo. "Sí, ciertamente lo hace."

Después de aquel delicioso intervalo, el señor Darcy no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado de su falta de control. No es que estuviese sorprendido. Había tensión en el aire cuando Elizabeth estaba en la misma habitación que él. Él entendía cual era la naturaleza de esa tensión muy bien, aunque Elizabeth pareciese frustrada y confusa por ello. Él estaba seguro de su frustración. Nunca había tenido intención de llegar tan lejos, pero siempre tendía a perder el control en la presencia de Elizabeth. Lo tomó como una prueba de que ellos se pertenecían el uno al otro.

El señor Darcy descubrió que aun podía oler su esencia en sus dedos. Tal deseo paralizante le inundó que estuvo a punto de volver a la casa parroquial a disfrutar de mas deliciosas. "Mañana por la mañana," se recordó a sí mismo. Era terriblemente perverso, pero él sabía que no sería capaz de resistir que fueran mas allá de lo que habría probado a Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>La mañana amaneció brillante y atípicamente cálida. Elizabeth corrió al cuarto de baño, no queriendo que el señor Darcy esperara. Ella tenía aun duda de la respuesta a su proposición, pero no podía negar que quería estar cerca de él. La emoción de lo prohibido la invadía y ella tembló al recordar como le tocaba. Era como un dulce secreto de la cocina o una lectura secreta y prohibida.<p>

Cuando ella le vio parado en los arbustos se paró en sus huellas. Él lucia especialmente apuesto con su chaqueta azul oscura con pantalones de montar, y, por supuesto, con sus botas. Debió haber notado la admiración por su tipo así que levantó una ceja y se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza, lanzándolo a los arbustos. Le sonrió burlonamente a Elizabeth como retándola al desafío.

Sin dejar pasar el reto, Elizabeth levantó el mentón y lentamente desató las cintas de su sombrero, dejándolo caer al suelo al lado de sus pies. El señor Darcy sonrió abiertamente mientras su pelo oscuro caía caprichosamente sobre sus hombros. Elizabeth tragó saliva cuando sus dedos empezaron a desabrochar los botones de su chaqueta, que pronto cayó al césped cubierto de rocío. Se volvió y empezó a caminar por el sendero hacia los bosques, desanudando el pañuelo del cuello y observando a Elizabeth de reojo.

Elizabeth continúo, respondiendo al desafío desabotonando su pelliza y dejándola caer en algunas matas bajas. Se quitó los guantes y los dejó en la parte superior, luego le concedió la mirada más desafiante que pudo reunir. El señor Darcy sonrió cuando tiró su pañuelo al suelo. Dio algunos pasos más hacia el bosque, luego se apoyó para quitarse una bota y luego la otra. Elizabeth camino siguiéndolo y se sentó en árbol caído quitándose también las botas. Enseguida cubrió sus pies con su vestido cuando notó el intenso escrutinio que sufrían sus tobillos.

El señor Darcy se rió quedamente ante su modestia y se zafó de los calcetines. Elizabeth se azoró mucho cuando admiro sus bien proporcionadas pantorrillas. Estuvo algunos momentos paralizada, fácilmente vencida ya que había encontrado su lugar en el suelo del bosque.

"Le toca, señorita," dijo el señor Darcy roncamente. Su mirada provocativa le dio a Elizabeth el coraje que necesitaba para quitar sus manos de debajo de la falda y quitarse las medias. Él desabotonó su chaleco de cuero y lo dejo caer al suelo. Ahora vestido solo con su camisa fina de hilo y sus pantalones de vestir que le llegaban a los tobillos, ella nunca le había visto tan atractivo. En un atípico movimiento audaz, Elizabeth decidió atormentarlo más de lo que él le atormentaba a ella. Ella volvió a sentarse en el árbol caído, luego lentamente levantó su falda para darle una visión completa de la pierna que escondía su vestido y de la cremosa piel de su muslo sobre su liga.

Ella sonrió cuando él gimió fuertemente. Le miró triunfante por el rabillo del ojo, notando como se mordía los labios y apretaba cuando lentamente deslizó su media por su pierna. Después de lanzarle la media le miró de nuevo y levantó una ceja.

El señor Darcy gimió de nuevo. Ella era la visión más excitante que había visto, y su excitación estaba alcanzado proporciones dolorosas.

"¡Maldita sea!" él gruñó cuando rápidamente cerró la distancia entre ellos. Elizabeth dio un grito ahogado cuando caminó hacia ella. Sus labios se precipitaron sobre los de Elizabeth bruscamente, y sus manos acariciaron sus piernas, envolviendo su cintura con ellas. Ambos dieron un grito ahogado cuando su excitación presionó sus caderas.

Cuando su boca se movió hacia su cuello, Elizabeth vio la oportunidad de provocarlo mas allá.

"¿Esto quiere decir que se rinde, señor Darcy?

Él se retiró y la miró a los ojos. La pasión le había dejado sin aliento.

"Nunca, señorita Elizabeth." Con aquello, la liberó, dio un paso hacia atrás y se quito la camisa por la cabeza. Ahora fue Elizabeth quien empezó a gemir. Él era tan apuesto, tan perfecto. Ella vaciló alargando sus dedos sobre el pelo de su pecho trazando un camino hasta su estomago y desabrochando sus pantalones de montar.

Él atrapó su mano intrépida mientras lo hacía y la beso. "Es su turno."

Elizabeth se levantó y empezó a caminar fuera de su alcance, desabotonando su vestido mientras lo hacía. Cuando finalmente alcanzó el último botón, avanzó hacia él y le dio la espalda. Él le quitó el vestido de sus hombros y lo dejo caer al suelo, y ella entendió que llevaba la ropa interior y el corsé. Las manos de él se movieron sobre ella, primero por sus caderas y luego ascendieron hasta sus pecho mientras su boca se movía por su cuello y sus hombros.

Elizabeth estaba paralizada e incluso un poco indignada, cuando de repente quitó las manos de su cuerpo. Pero solo duró hasta que oyó como se quitaba los botones de sus pantalones de montar. Ella escuchó como ellos caían en el suelo al lado de su vestido. Se quedó como una estatua, sin saber que hacer ahora.

"¿Y ahora, Elizabeth?"

Ella sabía lo que esperaba ahora pero titubeo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Él caminó hacia ella y agarró la parte de arriba del corsé, separándolo de su cuerpo para admirar sus pechos. Los dedos de Elizabeth se deslizaron por su tersa espalda y le besó de nuevo.

Les llevó algunos momento detectar el sonido de un caballo aproximándose desde la distancia. Elizabeth dio un grito ahogado y se separó de él, agachándose rápidamente para coger su vestido. Ella corrió todo lo rápido que pudo por el suelo del bosque recogiendo las otras prendas esparcidas tan aprisa como podían sus manos. Puso su pelliza sobre sus hombros y siguió corriendo hasta que estuvo a una distancia confiada del hombre del caballo para pararse y vestirse. Temblaba recordando lo que ellos habían hecho y pensaba en lo que hubiese podido pasar. Miró alrededor buscando al señor Darcy pero él no estaba visible. Corrió a una distancia prudente de la casa de párroco. No estaba sorprendida de haberlo perdido de vista. Probablemente había corrido en dirección a la mansión.

Elizabeth miró la pila de objetos en el suelo. Se intrigó al ver algo que no era sus medias, botines, sombrero y guantes. De repente, notó lo que había hecho. ¡En su prisa por vestirse había cogido sus pantalones de montar por error! Con una maliciosa risa, finalmente se vistió y después escondió sus pantalones en su pelliza y corrió hasta llegar a la casa del párroco.

En el bosque, el señor Darcy buscaba desesperadamente sus pantalones de montar. Él había recogido rápidamente su ropa, después de ver a Elizabeth mezclar la suya y desaparecer en el bosque. Demasiado dolorosamente excitado para seguirla y también para alejarse del caballo que se aproximaba, simplemente se había apoyado en el árbol y había esperando para que el invasor pasase. Podía simplemente apartarse del camino pero, de todas formas, seguro que solo seria Richard. Si fuese él, podría maldecirlo por asustar a Elizabeth. Solo pudo imaginarse el asombro… y los celos… en la cara de su primo_. Eso le enseñara a no flirtear con mi Elizabeth_, pensó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Cuando el peligro inminente había pasado empezó a buscar sus prendas de vestir, él ya había notado que sus pantalones de montar no estaban. No fue difícil pensar que Elizabeth, por alguna razón, estaba en posesión de ellos, por accidente o por crueldad fue complicado de decir.

Cuando los minutos avanzaron y Elizabeth no aparecía, el señor Darcy empezó a preocuparse sobre lo que debía hacer. No podía simplemente caminar la milla hasta la mansión sin sus pantalones de montar. Incluso si tuviese la fortuna de llegar a la casa sin ser visto, no habría forma de llegar a su cámara sin encontrarse con los sirvientes. Parecía que el único recurso era esperar la compasión de Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth no pudo controlar su sonrisa cuando finalizó su comida de medio día con el señor y la señora Collins y Maria. Su venganza ahora estaba completa. Según ella consideraba, el señor Darcy habría tenido que caminar hasta la mansión sin pantalones o estaría sentado en el bosque sin ellos durante tres horas y media. Oh, sí, la venganza es dulce sin duda.<p>

Arrojó su servilleta sobre la mesa y se excusó para caminar de nuevo. El señor y la señora Collins discutían llevar a Maria al pueblo para hacer algunas compras, por lo tanto, ellos no cuestionaron la elección de Elizabeth para el resto de la tarde. Una vez en su cámara, ella cogió algunos pedazos de papel, una pluma y tinta, junto a los pantalones de montar y se puso en camino hacia el bosque.

Cuando llegó al punto donde le había encontrado durante aquel poco ortodoxo paseo, ella se aproximó a unos arbustos que se acercaban al sendero y escondió los pantalones debajo de algunas hojas. En su camino hacia el sendero encontró su sombrero deshecho, el que decidió recoger.

Unas yardas en el bosque, ella le vio sentado como había imaginado. Se apoyaba contra un árbol vestido solo con su blusa, su chaqueta debajo de él y su chaleco de cuero sobre su regazo. Él Se volvió rápidamente ante su risa.

"Creo que tiene algo que me pertenece, señorita Elizabeth."

"Si que lo tengo, señor Darcy." Ella sonrió maliciosamente y le lanzó su sombrero.

"Sabe perfectamente que no es al sombrero a lo que me refiero," replicó él, otorgándole el mas furioso fruncido de cejo que pudo mostrar.

"Se referirá a sus pantalones de montar, señor. Pero primero, usted debe de completar dos desafíos."

"¿Qué eso que tengo que hacer, querida?"

Ella le puso un trozo de papel en su mano, junto la tinta y la pluma. Él le concedió una mirada intrigante mientras se sentaba a sus pies.

"Escribirá una carta al señor Bingley diciéndole que estuvo mal interferir en su vida y disculpándose por la intromisión, y animándole a volver a Netherfield para cortejar a mi hermana."

Él la miró fijamente por un momento impresionado por sus agallas y replicó, "Muy bien. Yo supongo que es algo de debería hacer tarde o temprano."

Él abrió la tinta, hundió la pluma en ella, y empezó a escribir. Cuando termino con la carta y espero la aprobación de Elizabeth. Ella la leyó, luego la dobló y la metió en su corpiño.

"Excelente. Estará en el correo de mañana."

"Su segundo desafío, señorita."

Él le dio otro papel.

"Ahora, escribirá al señor Wickham, disculpándose por su forma de tratarle y diciéndole que pondrá remedio a sus penas."

Él se puso lívido al instante.

"¡Señorita, no puedo hacer lo que usted pide! No puedo…"

"Pues camine a la mansión tal y como esta." Se levantó pero él le agarró el tobillo y la detuvo.

"Muy bien," él gruñó mientras tomaba la pluma de nuevo. Pero, en vez de escribirle una carta al señor Wickham, el señor Darcy escribió la historia de sus problemas con Wickham desde la juventud, especialmente detallando el intento de fugarse con su hermana. Georgiana y el despilfarro de su herencia. Cuando finalmente terminó el relato, le tendió el papel a Elizabeth mientras se sentaba apoyado en el árbol observando las reacciones de su cara mientras leía.

Finalmente, sus manos se alzaron para cubrir su boca abierta y suspiró, "Lo siento, No tenía ni idea."

"No hay nada de lo que disculparse, señorita Elizabeth. No es la primera que ha caído en el hechizo del señor Whickham. Gracias por creerme."

"No tengo razón para dudar de su palabra, señor Darcy…" ella replicó, aun estupefacta por la revelación.

Ella plegó la carta en su corpiño junto a la otra. "Le prometo que la quemare tan pronto como llegue a mi casa."

"Gracias."

Elizabeth se sintió dolida. Le había juzgado terriblemente. Había caído en el hechizo del señor Wickham y ni siquiera había considerado que hubiese otro lado de la historia. Ella sintió como las únicas barreras que había entre su corazón y el hombre enfrente de ella caían. Lentamente, acarició los músculos de sus desnudas piernas con sus dedos, pasando por sus espinillas y por sus muslos. Se encontró con sus ojos. Estaban llenos de emoción, esperanza y nostalgia. Levantándose de sus rodillas, tomó su cabeza entre las manos y le besó suavemente.

"Vuelvo en un segundo," dijo ella de repente cuando se levantó y corrió al lugar donde había escondido sus pantalones. Cuando volvió con ellos, los sostuvo a un metro de él. Él le dio las gracias y se los puso. Elizabeth no hizo ningún intentó de evitar sus ojos.

Él cogió su sucio abrigo y empezó a quitarle el polvo.

"Bien, señorita Elizabeth, creo que usted me debe algo."

Elizabeth estuvo confusa durante un segundo, pero cuando los ojos del señor Darcy se deslizaron por su cuerpo ella supo a lo que se refería.

"No tenga miedo, señor Darcy. Usted recibirá su compensación," dijo mientras se apoyaba contra él y le susurraba a la oreja.

"_En nuestra noche de bodas."_


	3. Capitulo 3

**¡ATENCION! LEER PRIMERO ESTO: Este fic contiene relato de tipo sexual y que no están nada relacionados con el estilo romántico de Jane Austen. Algunos párrafos de este fic si tienen algo del estilo de Jane Austen ¡pero vuelvo a repetirlo! Para nada es romántico, tiene contenido erótico y puramente sexual. ¡Es para mayores de 18 años! Si te gusta el romanticismo no sigas leyendo, a ver si va a venir algún comentario diciéndome que le he pervertido o que si Jane Austen se levantara de la tumba y leyera esto se arrepentiría de volver a estar viva, ect…**

**Este fic no me pertenece a R. Grace y su verdadero titulo es "A Taste". Esto es una TRADUCCION.**

**Eirene15: Gracias por comentar en mi fic. Me alegro que te guste. Besos.**

* * *

><p>El señor Darcy no pudo contener su euforia por las palabras que ella había dicho y que viajaban por su mente. Había estado asustado de que después de todo lo que ellos habían hecho, ella aun le rechazase. Sabía que debería haber preguntado por la respuesta nada más encontrarse con ella esa mañana, pero aun así, decidió tentarla más allá, y disfrutar un poco más, antes de tentar a su destino. Le sacaba de quicio, pero aun así, era delicioso. Él mereció aquellas tres horas inconfortables que paso en los bosques repitiendo, "No puedo creer que me quitara los pantalones delante de Elizabeth." Aquello le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Era un milagro, sin duda, que Elizabeth no estuviese enfadada con él, y era un increíble milagro que hubiese aceptado su mano. Y ahora sus labios aun se entretenían en su oído, besándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente mientras sus manos rodeaban su cuello hasta su pelo.<p>

"Gracias, mi amor," El señor Darcy susurró en su pelo finalmente. Ellos estuvieron así algunos momentos, Elizabeth acariciando su suave pelo, y el señor Darcy agarró su pequeña cintura, midiendo lo pequeña que era en sus grandes manos. ¡Su esposa! Él apenas podía creer su suerte.

El señor Darcy estaba acostumbrado a ser sombrío, pero aquella repentina ola de felicidad que le inundaba era imposible de ignorar. Él no sabía que hacer con sí mismo. Elizabeth miró, paralizada, al hombre serio que se había transformado en un alegre muchacho aquella mañana de Navidad. Fue imposible para el corazón de Elizabeth no latir fuertemente cuando vio su encantadora sonrisa, exponiendo una fila perfecta de dientes blancos y marcando los hoyuelos de su cara, uno en cada parte de su boca. Sus ojos negros brillaban con júbilo. Y luego él rió, una risa profunda, gutural, tan contagiosa que Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que también estaba riendo.

"¡Oh Lizzy!" Él tomo su rostro en sus manos y le plantó un beso rápido en la frente. Un segundo después, Elizabeth sintió que sus pies se levantaban del suelo. Ella dio un grito ahogado, de repente se vio a si misma acunada en sus brazos. Le había dado la repentina urgencia de levantarla, el señor Darcy no estaba seguro de que hacer ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos. Se mordió el labio, y sonrió tímidamente ante su cara de asombro antes de devolverla al suelo de nuevo.

"Un… perdóname," tartamudeó, acariciándose el pelo con los dedos, provocando que se removiese en todas las direcciones. Elizabeth rió y agarró sus manos en las suyas, dándole un beso de puntillas. Ella pensó que nunca le había visto tan adorable como ahora, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y todo porque estaba con ella. Por primera vez, Elizabeth sintió que daría su vida para hacer la suya feliz. Le prometió a su corazón que haría todo lo que pudiese para mantener aquella sonrisa incandescente en su cara, y aquel brillo en sus ojos. Estiró el brazo y acarició sus hoyuelos suavemente.

"Asi que," dijo burlándose, "¡el imponente señor Darcy tiene hoyuelos, y dos!

"¿Los tengo?" él pregunto. "Sabía que los tenía cuando era niño, pero no sabía si aun los conservaba." Él miro hacia abajo durante un momento y suspiro antes de continuar. "No recuerdo haber sonreído de verdad desde que era un niño."

"Eso es triste," Elizabeth dijo envolviendo sus manos en su cintura. Obviamente su nuevo prometido no había tenido la vida fácil y despreocupada que su riqueza y su posición sugería. Su padre, sus hermanas, incluso su madre, le habían sugerido que el dinero no da la felicidad. Deseaba saber más acerca de él. ¿Qué era aquello que le hacía tan sombrío? ¿Qué huella había en su pasado para que no hubiese podido sonreír durante tantos años?

"¿Me contara algo acerca de usted?" le instó, mientras tomaba su mano y le conducía al sendero.

"¿Qué es eso que deseas saber, querida?"

"Todo. Toda la historia que haya vivido y que recuerde. Quiero saber cómo eran sus padres, su educación, su infancia… Oh, y también sobre su hermana, Georgiana. Quiero saber más sobre ella que el incidente con el señor Wickham. Quiero saberlo todo." Ella finalizó con una sonrisa.

El señor Darcy aun sonreía pero ella no pudo evitar notar que la luz en sus ojos se había apagado. Aparentemente las memorias del pasado no eran agradables. Elizabeth agarró su antebrazo con la mano que le quedaba libre y apoyó su mejilla en su hombro. Aquello pareció reconfortarle y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando volvió a mirarla. Él puso su mano sobre ella.

"Me hace muy feliz que de verdad quieras conocerme, Elizabeth, pero debo advertirte de que mi historia no es agradable. Te la contare toda, cuando sea el momento oportuno, pero no quiero hablar de ella en este momento. Hoy es un día feliz, el más feliz de mi vida, de hecho. No deseo echarlo a perder hablando de mi desagradable pasado."

"Lo entiendo, señor Darcy. Seré paciente."

"Por favor, llámame Fitzwilliam, mi amor." Elizabeth frunció el ceño. "¿Es tan horroroso, querida? Fitzwilliam es mi nombre propio después de todo. No quiero que me llames señor Darcy para el resto de nuestras vidas."

Elizabeth le sonrió de reojo y replico, "Seria muy feliz llamándole por su nombre propio, señor, solo es que… bueno… me recuerda a su primo, el Coronel Fizwilliam. No quiero pensar en su primo cada vez que diga su nombre," dijo tomándole el pelo.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" El señor Darcy liberó su mano para rodear posesivamente su cintura. "Tendremos que pensar otro nombre, entonces."

"¿Cuál es su nombre entero?"

"Fitzwilliam George Darcy," él replicó.

"¡George! Oh cariño. Esperaba poder usar el segundo nombre, pero George es también el nombre propio del señor Wickham ¿no lo es?"

Darcy asintió. "Supongo que tampoco deseo que me llames así."

"¿Como le llama su hermana?"

"Hermano."

"Bueno, eso no nos ayuda mucho." Elizabeth empezó a reírse debido a lo absurdo de la situación. "¡Lo tengo! ¿Hay alguien que le llame Will?"

Él negó con la cabeza, "No. Ese nombre puede pertenecerte a partir de ahora."

Cuando ellos vislumbraron la casa del párroco, el señor Darcy quitó su mano de su cintura y, en vez de eso, le ofreció su brazo. Cuando alcanzaron el jardín, se paró y volvió la cara hacia ella.

"Elizabeth, antes de que nos separamos hay algo de lo que debemos hablar."

"Por supuesto, Will." Ella le condujó a un banco retirado aislado por la sombra de la valla del jardín."

Una vez sentados, él le cogió ambas manos y empezó.. "Mi querida Elizabeth, debo disculparme. Mi comportamiento la pasada noche y esta mañana es imperdonable. Así no es como un caballero trata a una mujer, y estoy implacablemente avergonzado de mi mismo. La unica excusa que puedo ofrecer es mi amor por ti y la desesperación ante el pensamiento de que te iba a perder. Yo perdí la cabeza."

"No necesitas estar avergonzado. Es verdad que tu comportamiento no tuvo nada que ver con el de un caballero pero, después de todo, mi comportamiento tampoco fue el de una señorita."

"No, Elizabeth, la culpa es solo mía. Tú eres una mujer inocente y virtuosa, y yo sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Yo me aproveché de tu naturaleza pasional y no debería haberlo hecho."

"Will, no estoy enfadada. Yo debo admitir que no me arrepiento de lo que paso entre nosotros, porque de no haber sido así no tendría el placer de llamarte prometido ahora. Mi comportamiento fue irreprochable antes de que tu tan hábilmente me distrajeras." Ella alzó una ceja y le sonrió maliciosamente. "No necesitas disculparte."

"Bueno, aunque me arrepiento de cómo me he comportado no me arrepiento de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. Lo he disfrutado inmensamente aunque no debería haberlo hecho."

Después de una corta pausa, Elizabeth se aventuró, "Will, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. Yo no… creo que tú seas… un vicioso…, pero claramente tú sabes sobre esto. Quiero decir, no eres… inocente en ese… sentido."

El señor Darcy suspiró para mantenerse firme. Él había esperado que Elizabeth sintiese curiosidad por la razón de que él no fuese inocente. Era demasiado lista para darse cuenta de ello. Su petición de que no hubiese secretos entre ellos era respetable. Él debía ser honesto con ella.

"Tienes razón, Elizabeth, al asumir que no soy inocente. He estado con mujeres, pero nunca he estado enamorado como lo he estado de ti. Ha habido muchas cortesanas, y casi todas en mis días en Cambridge, hace muchos años. Nunca he estado con una mujer soltera. Tú serás la primera en ese punto. También serás la primera mujer de la que he estado enamorado. Por favor, no me guardes rencor por mi pasado."

Cuando el señor Darcy levantó la vista hacia Elizabeth, estuvo sorprendido de encontrar su cara azorada, su mentón apretado, y sus manos estaban apretadas a sus lados. Ella parecía… enfadada. Nervioso por su aparente enfado, rápidamente cayó arrodillado ante ella y cubrió sus apretadas manos en las suyas.

"Elizabeth, por favor no te enfades con migo. Todo aquello pertenece al pasado, te prometo que no habrá otra. Tú eres todo lo que necesito."

Finalmente le miró indignada y cogió su cara entre sus manos. Él era tan a puesto y atractivo que no estaba sorprendido de que otras mujeres le quisiesen tener, incluso que ellas pagasen por aquellos servicios.

"No estoy enfadada contigo, Will. El pensamiento de otra mujer tocándote me pone enferma. ¡Eres mío!"

El señor Darcy sonrió extensamente. Estaba tremendamente aliviado de que no estuviese enfadada con él. Elizabeth no cesaba de sorprenderse a si misma. Le amaba tanto que se sentía posesiva como él lo hacía con ella. Él alzó sus manos hacia su cara.

"Soy tuyo, solo tuyo, en corazón, cuerpo y alma." Con aquello, sus labios se encontraron con los suyos hambrientos, y ella le beso de una manera posesiva. Las manos del señor Darcy encontraron la manera de llegar hasta debajo de su falda, donde la acaricio hacia arriba y encontró la cálida, desnuda piel sobre sus medias.

Elizabeth, de nuevo, escuchó el sonido de caballos aproximándose. Rompió el beso y miró alrededor desesperadamente.

"¡Han vuelto!" susurró urgentemente, haciendo que el señor Darcy quitara con pesar las manos de sus muslos y colocara bien su falda.

El señor Darcy finalmente rompió su trance de pasión y se levantó, haciendo que Elizabeth también lo hiciera.

"Sera mejor que me marche." Él puso sus labios en su mano y le concedió un casto, pero significativo, beso. "Hasta mañana, mi amor."

Elizabeth observó su elegante figura desaparecer por la esquina. Había tanto que decirse, tanto que necesitaba ser discutido. Algo más a parte del dolor que le oprimía la barriga y que solo él podía aliviar.

"Nuestra noche de bodas no llegara pronto, mi amor," suspiró


	4. Capitulo 4

**¡ATENCION! LEER PRIMERO ESTO: Este fic contiene relato de tipo sexual y que no están nada relacionados con el estilo romántico de Jane Austen. Algunos párrafos de este fic si tienen algo del estilo de Jane Austen ¡pero vuelvo a repetirlo! Para nada es romántico, tiene contenido erótico y puramente sexual. ¡Es para mayores de 18 años! Si te gusta el romanticismo no sigas leyendo, a ver si va a venir algún comentario diciéndome que le he pervertido o que si Jane Austen se levantara de la tumba y leyera esto se arrepentiría de volver a estar viva, ect…**

**Este fic no me pertenece. Pertenece a R. Grace y su verdadero titulo es "A Taste". Esto es una TRADUCCION.**

**Cullen-21-gladys: Gracias por avisarme siempre de los fallos que cometo. Lo cierto es que este fic no es que sea muy inocente. Besos.**

**Lorss: ¡Ah! Me alegro que te guste. Yo prefiero más el estilo romantico pero este fic me encanta también. Es cierto que estamos en el siglo XXI, si es que me estoy quedando antigua. Besos.**

**Avi de Windt: xD ¡Que graciosa! Gracias, me alegro que te guste esta historia también. Besos para ti.**

**Stellar BS: Me alegro que te guste. Muchas gracias por el review. Besos.**

* * *

><p>Esa noche, cuando Elizabeth se preparó para irse a la cama, empezó a cavilar sobre algo que le intrigaba: ¿Amaba al señor Darcy? Ella sabía que él le había confesado su amor y que la había llamado "mi amor" en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de su conversación, pero ella nunca le había correspondido. Solo estaba segura de algo, no quería mentirle. Ellos habían reconocido su deseo por ser honestos el uno con el otro y ella quería respetar aquel patrón. Sabiendo que a él le encantaría oírlo, decidió no decirle que le quería hasta que estuviera segura de que era verdad.<p>

Se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas, en la cama con las dos cartas que él había dispuesto antes para ella. La carta para el señor Bingley era corta y precisa, y el señor Darcy parecía arrepentido. No se había resistido a escribirla, lo cual sugirió a Elizabeth que él era honesto al reconocer que había hecho un mal juicio y que había actuado descuidadamente hacia los sentimientos de su hermana y su amigo. La carta estaría en el correo esa mañana, y, estaba segura, que cuando el señor Bingley la recibiese no perdería tiempo en obtener la dirección de su tía y su tío en Londres para escribir a Jane. Elizabeth suspiró alegre ante aquel pensamiento. Su querida Jane por fin sería feliz de nuevo.

No había duda de que él era un poco sombrío y retraído, se notaba que había llevado una carga pesada durante muchos años. Estaba segura de que se sentía terriblemente solo. Aquel pensamiento causó una opresión involuntaria en su pecho. Ella se puso la mano sobre el corazón. Palpitaba por él, por su William. En tan poco tiempo, su opinión de él había cambiado completamente. Su comportamiento era perfecto, de todas las maneras, pero no lo era el de ella. Él no le guardaba rencor porque hubiese creído las malvadas mentiras que le había dicho Wickham. Tampoco se lo guardaba por el grosero comportamiento hacia él desde que se conocieron. El señor Darcy merecía lo mejor que ella pudiese darle. Con un profundo suspiro, Elizabeth cerró los ojos y sintió como las últimas barreras entre William y su corazón caían. Dejó todo el pasado atrás y permitió que su corazón se llenase de él. Una lenta sonrisa cubrió sus rasgos. Ella le quería, y eso era maravilloso.

Mañana se lo diría.

* * *

><p>El señor Darcy se despertó con una sonrisa en la cara, lleno de anticipada dicha. No podía recordar haber sido tan feliz antes. <em>Oh, Elizabeth, muchas gracias por todo lo que eres y todo lo que has aceptado ser para mí. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo, mi dulce amor.<em>

Se levantó y se vistió rápido, ansioso de ver a Elizabeth de nuevo. Esa mañana ellos estarían en privado y él intentaría sacar ventaja de la situación. La necesitaba enormemente, pero sabía que había mucho que discutir hasta que llegaran al altar. Tenían planes que hacer, empezando obtener el permiso del padre de Elizabeth. También se había prometido a si mismo contarle su pasado, algo de lo que no estaba muy entusiasmado, pero si era su deseo debía honrarlo. Quizás si le permitiese esperar hasta que volviesen a Meryton para contarle todo. Aquellos días antes de su compromiso no deberían ser despreciados de esa manera. Estaba seguro de que no tendrían mucha privacidad cuando ella volviese a su casa y a él le gustaría volver a olvidar que era un caballero de nuevo.

Se encontraron en el usual punto al lado del sendero del bosque. El señor Darcy estaba seguro que Elizabeth estaba más hermosa que la tarde anterior. Solo se había recogido la mitad del pelo, así que la otra mitad se deslizaba sobre sus hombros y oscilaba debajo de su sombrero. Había elegido un vestido muy modesto pero que tenía un delicioso escote. El señor Darcy se preguntó si ella lo habría hecho para su propio beneficio. Elizabeth intentaba convencerse a si misma de que no. Pero aparte de aquel vestido, Elizabeth tenía un brillo que el señor Darcy no pudo interpretar. Sus ojos, que siempre habían brillado, parecían ahora dos estrellas. Era un brillo incandescente.

Elizabeth corrió a sus brazos que le esperaban e inmediatamente buscó sus labios. Sus besos rápidamente se volvieron apasionados. Elizabeth agarró sus fuertes brazos y se apoyó complemente en su agradable cuerpo, profundizando en el beso. Las manos del señor Darcy acariciaron las curvas de su cintura, sus caderas, y su torso, disfrutando su suavidad y feminidad. Él se agachó para aceptar su lengua en su boca, acariciándola a la vez.

Después de algunos minutos, Elizabeth rompió su beso y enterró su cara en el pecho del señor Darcy.

"Te quiero, Will," ella susurró.

Eufórico, el señor Darcy apretó sus manos alrededor de ella y le dio algunos besos en su pelo y en su sien. "Te quiero tanto, mi querida Lizzy."

Él se agachó y envolvió sus manos debajo de su cintura, levantándola del suelo de tal manera que sus caras pudiesen estar a muy poca distancia. Él cargo con ella algunos pasos por el bosque y dejó descansar su espalda contra un enorme roble. Durante un largo tiempo se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos, mientras las manos de él soportaban su peso y las manos de ella acariciaban su rostro. Luego el señor Darcy empezó a subir su falda hasta sus muslos, permitiendo que ella enroscara sus piernas en torno a su cintura, dejando que sus manos pudiesen explorar sus curvas. Y las exploró, empezando por sus torneadas piernas. Elizabeth gimió cuando él enganchó su dedo en la liga y empezó a bajarle la media por la pierna, dejándola fruncida en su tobillo. Sentir sus manos en su piel era como estar en el cielo y Elizabeth no podía dejar pedir más.

Ella movió sus manos entre ellos y desabotonó la chaqueta y su chaleco de cuero, quitándoselos por sus hombros con un suave movimiento. Sus agiles dedos empezaron a trabajar en los nudos de su pañuelo. Pronto, el pañuelo estuvo en el suelo junto la chaqueta y el chaleco, y empezó a desabotonar su camisa tan rápido como pudo mientras le besaba desde el cuello hasta el enredado pelo de su pecho. Ella dejó que sus dedos se enredaran allí, disfrutando su belleza masculina. Él era perfecto, cada centímetro de él.

Los labios del señor Darcy tocaron los suyos suavemente, con la suficiente presión para convencerlos de que se abrieran. Su lengua presiono ligeramente su labio inferior y casi tocó la lengua de Elizabeth cuando ella tensó su boca. Él mantuvo el control, burlón, apartándose un poco cuando Elizabeth intentaba profundizar en el beso. Pronto estaba gimiendo y estirándole del pelo con frustración. El señor Darcy rió ante su impaciencia.

"¿Qué quieres, Lizzy? Dímelo."

"Lo sabes muy bien," replicó frustrada y sin aire.

"Dímelo"

"Quiero que me beses fuerte. Quiero tus manos acariciándome todo el cuerpo y quiero tu piel sobre la mía."

Con un gemido, el señor Darcy cumplió su deseo. La beso furiosamente, mordiendo y absorbiendo sus labios y su lengua, presionándola fuerte contra el árbol en el que se apoyaba su cuerpo. Elizabeth tiró de su camisa, esperando quitársela, pero sin romper el delicioso beso. Estaba consiguiendo que se deslizara por uno de sus fuertes hombros para que sus dedos pudiesen explorar más allá. El señor Darcy le agarró un pecho, quitándole el vestido para poder tocar su pezón. Cuando sus dedos empezaron a tocarle, ella casi dio un grito.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados cuando oyeron una rama crujir.

* * *

><p>Richard Fitzwilliam estaba de un humor excelente. Se había despertado de una maravillosa noche después de un excepcional profundo sueño. Había desayunado unos huevos fritos con riñones y ahora hacia un tiempo muy adecuado para dar un paseo por los terrenos. El más destacado de sus privilegios era la belleza que casi todos los días tenía el privilegio de observar durante su estancia en Rosings, y ese día tampoco fue una excepción.<p>

Richard había visitado a la señorita Elizabeth, con la excusa de su amistad con el señor Collins, varias veces aquellas semanas, y planeaba hacerlo otra vez tan pronto como terminara su paseo. Sin embargo, él sabía que la señorita Elizabeth era muy habituada a pasear, particularmente por la mañana, y esperaba secretamente tener la buena fortuna de encontrarse con ella. El buen coronel pronto aprendió a tener cuidado con lo que uno desea.

Él estaba siguiendo uno de sus senderos favoritos a través del bosque cuando empezó a escuchar sonidos muy particulares.

"Bueno, si no hubiese oído mal," el pensó," Yo diría que es como si alguien estuviese… erh… en el bosque. ¡Qué ridícula idea!"

Él camino hacia el bosque con determinación, para detener sus pasos cuando oyó lo que, si no había oído mal, parecía una mujer… bastante satisfecha.

Un movimiento cerca de un árbol atrajo su mirada, y se volvió para descubrir que era lo que menos esperaba.

Cuando vio la ancha espalda de su primo solo con su blusa, la cual estaba, en ese momento, cayendo por su hombro con la ayuda de una delicada mano. Además, vio la atractiva pierna de una mujer contra la que su primo tenía la fortuna de estar acariciándose con diligencia. Cuando Darcy se movió para capturar los labios de la dama hasta morder su cuello, Richard pudo determinar quién era, con asombro y disgusto.

"Darcy, maldito afortunado hijo de perra," pensó. "¿Quién pensó que la señorita Elizabeth fuese tan… amigable?"

Cuando se recuperó del shock con ensueño, Richard se apartó, decidiendo hacer como si no hubiese visto nada. Desafortunadamente, el pie de Richard pisó una rama y produjo un ruido que, como Richard sabia, provocó el mismo efecto que un disparo.

Lo que pasó a continuación provocó un alboroto.

Elizabeth gritó, Darcy se apartó y Richard gritó, _"¡Maldita sea!"_

"_¡Maldito tu, Richard!"_ Darcy juró, dedicándole una mirada asesina cuando encontró a su desafortunado primo. Mientras tanto, Elizabeth luchaba para taparse con la ropa, una lucha que era infructuosa porque Darcy no recordaba que tenía agarrada su pierna y su pecho.

Richard decidió empezar a correr pero Darcy, que no iba a permitir que Richard escapase de la escena indemne, liberó a Elizabeth repentinamente, provocando que cayese al suelo del bosque con un "¡Mph!".

No le llevó a Darcy mucho alcanzar a Richard, agarrando su brazo firmemente.

"¡Richard, maldito idiota, no vas a ninguna parte hasta que te obligué a hacer voto de silencio, a la fuerza si es necesario!"

"¡No, no! No será necesario, primo. Os guardare el sucio secreto a ti y a la señorita Elizabeth."

Su comentario sonó como un insulto y el señor Darcy le retorció la oreja.

"¡Richard, te juro por lo más sagrado, que si osas destruir el honor de mi prometida lo pagaras muy caro!"

"Oh, yo jamás… ¿Tu prometida? ¿Desde cuándo?"

"Elizabeth accedió a ser mi esposa ayer."

"¡Ayer, dios mío, estáis muy adelantados!"

El señor Darcy le retorció la oreja de nuevo.

"¡Esta bien! Está bien, me rindo. ¡No diré una palabra!" El señor Darcy liberó la oreja de Richard. "Solo puedo daros la enhorabuena, estoy muy celoso de vuestra suerte."

"Ten cuidado, Richard," Darcy le advirtió.

"No temas, Darcy, lo tendré."

"Perfecto. Ahora, Richard, tienes que saber, que como todavía el padre de Elizabeth no me ha dado su permiso, nuestro compromiso debe mantenerse en secreto."

"Soy una tumba."

"Además, ahora que tienes conocimiento de esta información, espero que distraigas a la tía Catherine sobre mi inexplicable ausencia en Rosing estos días. Necesito hacerle una visita al señor Bennet, pero no podre hacerlo si la tía Catherine descubre nuestro compromiso antes de que Elizabeth este a salvo de no obtener el permiso. "

"Estaré encantado," Richard añadió.

"Perfecto. Ahora, desaparece. Necesito estar con mi prometida."

"Sí, claro," dijo Richard andando hacia atrás.

"Bastardo con suerte," dijo entre dientes.


	5. Capitulo 5

**¡ATENCION! LEER PRIMERO ESTO: Este fic contiene relato de tipo sexual y que no están nada relacionados con el estilo romántico de Jane Austen. Algunos párrafos de este fic si tienen algo del estilo de Jane Austen ¡pero vuelvo a repetirlo! Para nada es romántico, tiene contenido erótico y puramente sexual. ¡Es para mayores de 18 años! Si te gusta el romanticismo no sigas leyendo, a ver si va a venir algún comentario diciéndome que le he pervertido o que si Jane Austen se levantara de la tumba y leyera esto se arrepentiría de volver a estar viva, ect…**

**Este fic no me pertenece. Pertenece a R. Grace y su verdadero titulo es "A Taste". Esto es una TRADUCCION.**

**Gracias a Alexz Darcy Black, Stellar BS, Avi de Windt, Cullen-21-gladys y Lorss por sus reviews. Besos a todas.**

* * *

><p>Rosings Park<p>

_26 de Abril_

_Señor Bennet,_

_Deseo informarle de que visitare Longbourn esta tarde. Si, usted, señor, hiciese el favor de concederme un encuentro privado. Estaré profundamente en deuda con usted. _

_Honestamente,_

_F. Darcy_

* * *

><p>El señor Bennet le dio propina al mensajero del correo especial y le mando a la cocina para un tentempié.<p>

"No habrá respuesta, gracias."

"Bien, bien, bien, señor Darcy." El señor Bennet dijo sonriendo para sí mismo, "así que mi hija y usted finalmente han dejado la hostilidad aparte." Él metió la misiva en su bolsillo riéndose efusivamente para sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>En su lujoso carruaje, el señor Darcy se mentalizaba para la entrevista con el señor Bennet. Si Elizabeth le había dado una idea correcta de su padre, él no le convencería fácilmente de la solidez de su cariño, especialmente por la parte de ella.<p>

Cuando Elizabeth había terminado de estar enfadada con él por tirarla tan bruscamente al suelo del bosque, tuvieron una larga conversación de cómo se podría tomar la propuesta su padre. Elizabeth advirtió al señor Darcy de que su padre no debería ser subestimado. Como Elizabeth, él era muy observador, y con un gran entusiasmo por lo ridículo, y podría hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para que el señor Darcy dijese cosas que solo le podrían perjudicar a él. Conociendo la formidable inteligencia de Elizabeth en más de una ocasión, el señor Darcy fue muy cauteloso con su padre, quien, tenía mucho más años que Elizabeth y había agudizado sus poderes de observación. Él debería ser extremadamente cuidadoso al tratar al señor Bennet.

El señor Darcy esperó sinceramente que el señor Bennet no insistiese en un largo compromiso. Considerando lo apasionado de la relación con su hija, aquel retraso podría tener resultados catastróficos. Todo lo que tendría que decir para asegurarse el inmediato matrimonio de Elizabeth seria decirle que ellos se habían comprometido con algo más que palabras. Pero no quería que su futuro padre desaprobase la dignidad de Elizabeth. No, él haría todo lo posible para asegurarse que el señor Bennet nunca adivinase la naturaleza de sus interacciones. La reputación de Elizabeth, incluso con su familia, debía ser protegida.

Cuando el carruaje dejó la carretera para llegar a Netherfield, el señor Darcy se preguntó si Bingley había recibido su carta. Él y Elizabeth habían ido juntos a mandarla aquella mañana, pensando en sus previas actividades en el bosque. _¡Maldito Richard!_

El majestuoso carruaje del señor Darcy se paró en frente de Longbourn. El señor Darcy salió, y fue recibido por siete pares de ojos enormes observándolo desde la ventana.

"¡No es ese el ilustre señor Darcy! ¿Qué le trae a mi humilde morada, señor?

* * *

><p>En una de las habitaciones de la casa del párroco, Elizabeth estaba muy inquieta. ¿Habría el señor Darcy llegado bien? ¿Habría conocido ya a su padre? ¿Le habría dado su consentimiento? ¡Dios le prive de insistir en un largo compromiso!<p>

Ella se arrojó a la cama, exhausta de preocupación. No había sido capaz de dormir mucho la noche anterior, y se había levantado más temprano de lo que solía hacerlo. Su primer pensamiento fue aliviar su ansiedad con ejercicio, pero rápidamente decidió no salir a pasear. ¡Si se encontraba de nuevo con el Coronel Fitzwilliam sería una mortificación!

Elizabeth pensó en el día en que el señor Darcy y ella pudiesen estar en la compañía el uno del otro sin sentir miedo por ser descubiertos o censurados, cuando podrían solo cerrar la puerta y estar juntos durante varias horas. Elizabeth se imaginaba los ojos negros del señor Darcy, y como se sentían sus labios contra su piel. No había necesidad de estar ansiosa. Ella sabía que encontrarían una forma de estar juntos sin obstáculos. ¡Si todo les fallaba, siempre les quedaría Gretna Green*!

* * *

><p>"Muy bien, señor Darcy" dijo el señor Bennet mientras cerraba la puerta del estudio detrás de él. "¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted? Yo confió en que un el dueño de la ilustre finca de Pemberly no necesitara consejos de un caballero tan pobre como yo, aunque se los daría encantado."<p>

El señor Bennet tenía la misma mirada altiva que Elizabeth cuando se burlaba de sus inesperadas victimas. El señor Darcy lo sabía muy bien, y estaba en guardia. No pudo, sin embargo, evitar sonreír a los ojos brillantes y verdes de Elizabeth que le miraban expectantes en la vieja cara de ese hombre. Elizabeth era muy joven pero era una fiel copia femenina de su padre.

"Yo lo tenía en mente, señor, pero la naturaleza de la materia que me ha hecho venir hoy aquí es diferente," Darcy empezó, sabía que el momento de revelar sus verdaderos motivos había llegado. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban.

El señor Bennet concienzudamente se alarmó diciendo, "Entonces… ¿Quieres casarte con mi Lizzy?"

El señor Bennet se rió con entusiasmo cuando el señor Darcy abrió la boca con asombro.

"¿Cómo sabe…?

"No soy ciego, señor Darcy," El señor Bennet le interrumpió," tampoco sordo, aunque mi esposa todavía no se ha enterado de esto último." El se rió para sí mismo mientras continuaba ante la confusión del señor Darcy. "Mi primo, el señor Collins, me mencionó en mi última carta que usted estaba entre los invitados en Rosings Park. Yo esperaba, ahora que Elizabeth y usted estaban juntos de nuevo, que pudiese pasar algo como esto. Yo debo decir, que me alegro de que por fin hayan llegado a entenderse."

El señor Darcy le miraba más que atónito. ¿Cómo podía el señor Bennet esperar la posibilidad de un compromiso entre ellos?

"Señor Bennet, no lo entiendo. Elizabeth dijo que usted sabia que ella… bueno, me odiaba, y…"

"Sí, sí, ella lo dijo," El señor Bennet le interrumpió de nuevo, "pero yo conozco a mi hija, señor, y ella jamás ha sido indiferente hacia usted. Nunca lo fue, desde la primera noche que le vio. Ha habido otros caballeros que la han despreciado del modo que usted lo hizo, ella podría simplemente reírse y dejar pasar el incidente. Pero Lizzy nunca se olvido de ello, y eso habla claramente de sus verdaderos sentimientos. El amor y el odio son emociones apasionadas señor Darcy. Lizzy solo enmascaraba una con la otra."

El señor Darcy le sonrió de oreja a oreja al señor Bennet. ¡El padre de Elizabeth era tan extraordinario como ella!

"Señor, debo decir que estoy sin palabras. Usted es un hombre muy sensato, señor Bennet."

"Le agradezco sus halagos, señor Darcy, pero guárdelos para mi hija."

Ambos hombres oyeron la chillona voz de la señora Bennet llamando a todo el mundo para cenar.

"Mi esposa, sin embargo, continuara con el eterno misterio." Al señor Bennet se le pusieron las orejas coloradas del énfasis.

El señor Bennet se levanto y el señor Darcy le siguió hasta la puerta. De repente, se volvió, con la mano apoyada en el tirador, y le llamó de nuevo.

"Bueno señor, yo creo que nuestro tiempo de conversar ha acabado, soluciono el problema y simplemente le digo que le doy mi más sincero consentimiento para que se case con mi Lizzy. ¿Cenamos juntos?"

*Gretna Green es un pueblo de Escocia famoso por las parejas que se fugaban allí para unirse en matrimonio.


	6. Capitulo 6

**ATENCION! LEER PRIMERO ESTO: Este fic contiene relato de tipo sexual y que no están nada relacionados con el estilo romántico de Jane Austen. Algunos párrafos de este fic si tienen algo del estilo de Jane Austen ¡pero vuelvo a repetirlo! Para nada es romántico, tiene contenido erótico y puramente sexual. ¡Es para mayores de 18 años! Si te gusta el romanticismo no sigas leyendo, a ver si va a venir algún comentario diciéndome que le he pervertido o que si Jane Austen se levantara de la tumba y leyera esto se arrepentiría de volver a estar viva, ect…**

**Este fic no me pertenece. Pertenece a R. Grace y su verdadero titulo es "A Taste". Esto es una TRADUCCION.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews**

**Stellar BS: Me alegro que te guste. Este ya es el final.**

**Cullen-21-gladys: Sí, aquí está el final. Besos para ti. **

**Avi de Windt: xD Si el señor Bennet es muy inteligente. Besos.**

**Patybenededmalfoy: Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto mi historia. Ojala todas tuviésemos un señor Darcy. Besos.**

**Rosalie Bittersweetcullen: Sí, muchas gracias. Besos. Te deje un review en tu historia. Cuidate.**

**AbbeyBlack: ¡Ya he actualizado! Besos**

**Eirene15: XD A mi también me encanta el señor Bennet. Besos.**

Fue un gran orgullo y placer que el señor Darcy pudiese poner el anillo de diamantes de su madre en la mano de Elizabeth cuando volvió a Rosings, aunque ella no podía llevarlo en sociedad hasta que estuvieran a una distancia prudente de la ira de Lady Catherine. La pareja sufrió en su semana final en Rosings con el único consuelo de poder robar algún preciado tiempo juntos sin despertar sospechas. El señor Darcy había aprendido prudentemente a elegir los lugares de sus encuentros amorosos para que estuvieran alejados de los senderos y caminos, como consideración a Elizabeth, y también a Richard, fue bastante apreciado.

La virtud de Elizabeth estaba aun intacta al final de la semana, aunque no consumar les había costado un gran esfuerzo. A pesar de que el señor Darcy quería recibir su compensación pronto, Elizabeth se negó. Ella había dicho que se la daría la noche de bodas, y en la noche de bodas fue. Nunca lo habría pensado, pero había una parte de Elizabeth que se alegraba de verle suplicar, y ella aun no estaba preparada para ceder al placer.

Una vez que volvieron a Longbourn, la pareja, con la familia de Elizabeth, decidió que la boda tuviese lugar en un mes. Elizabeth y el señor Darcy hubiesen preferido hacerla antes, pero era imposible insistir sin revelar detalles de su relación que no querían explicar al señor Bennet. Así que, fue un gran esfuerzo mental, y por parte del señor Darcy una ayuda del brandy también, que mantuviesen aparte sus interacciones amorosas como mínimo durante el periodo de compromiso. Debían emplear los labios en una acción menos agradable, pero bastante más aceptable, la ocupación de hablar. Elizabeth había estado tentada a intentar preguntarle al señor Darcy sobre sus padres de nuevo, pero lo pensó mejor. Él le contaría los sórdidos detalles de su pasado cuando estuviese preparado.

El señor Bingley volvió a Meryton una semana después de que el señor Darcy y Elizabeth llegaran, para alegría de todos Bennets. Había estado enfadado con el señor Darcy al principio, pero fue incapaz de estarlo mucho. El señor Darcy se sintió afortunado al empezar a sentir los efectos de dormir, o de no dormir, en la recamara que había justo unas pocas puertas separada de la de Elizabeth. El señor Bingley no perdió tiempo en pedir la mano de Jane, aunque ellos decididieron esperar a anunciar su compromiso justo después de la boda de Elizabeth y el señor Darcy.

No hubo un momento de paz en Longbourn conforme las semanas pasaron y se acercó la boda. La señora Bennet, aunque se regocijaba de que su segunda hija, de alguna manera, se hubiese asegurado un excelente partido, estuvo siempre a punto de perder los nervios sobre la brevedad o la cantidad de tiempo que se dedicaba a las decoraciones y a otros adornos. Estaba convencida de que la boda seria un total fracaso si no era capaz de asegurar el suficiente encaje importado. Elizabeth se quedó fuera de todo aquel tumulto y se dedicó a otras diversiones con su prometido, tantas como le era posible. Ella estaba asustada de que los excesivos nervios de su madre fueran contagiosos, y no deseaba que su querido William tuviese que cargar con sus agitaciones y espasmos el día de la boda.

Jane se dedico en cuerpo y alma a las preparaciones de la boda de su querida hermana, aunque encontraba tiempo necesario para escaparse de la casa y estar en compañía de su prometido un tiempo. Kitty y Lydia estaban muy alegres por la posibilidad de una boda, especialmente desde que los nuevos vestidos llegaron a casa, aunque Lydia estaba en desacuerdo con perderse el viaje a Brighton con los Forsters. Mary se aplicó aprendiendo algunas nuevas piezas de música para tocarlas en el desayuno de la boda, y el señor Bennet empezó a desear que la pareja se fugase.

En medio de todo aquel alboroto, Lady Catherine de Bourgh llegó a Longbourn, insistiendo groseramente en hablar con Elizabeth. La gran dama fue recibida, pero no por Elizabeth, si no por su enfadado sobrino. Su visita, afortunadamente, fue de corta duración.

Georgiana llegó dos días antes de la ceremonia, escoltada por el Coronel Fitzwilliam, quien se había recobrado admirablemente de su dura experiencia en Rosings, aunque Elizabeth se ruborizaba cada vez que se encontraba con sus ojos. Esto divertía mucho a Richard. Georgiana estaba encantada de ver a su querido hermano tan feliz, y de ser amiga tan rápido de la que pronto podía ser considerada su hermana. Ella también se formó una amistad con Jane Bennet, quien la invitó a estar en Longbourn una semana después de la boda. La invitación fue aceptada rápido y con entusiasmo. Georgiana estaba entusiasmada por la posibilidad de poder tener una intimidad con las hermanas Bennet, y Richard estaba entusiasmado de poder ver a una Jane Bennet muy atractiva. Aquella oportunidad no podía ser desaprovechada.

Al final, la mañana de la boda llegó, trayendo un profundo alivio para el señor Darcy y Elizabeth. La espera, por fin, había terminado. Elizabeth estaba azorada cuando se puso su vestido, después de una duradera y embarazosa charla de su madre sobre sus "votos matrimoniales". Elizabeth había aprendido suficiente en sus encuentro con el señor Darcy para sentir que no tenía nada que anticipar ni que temer, pero ella no podía imaginarse a su madre como ella… bueno, era mejor no relatar aquella imagen tan desagradable. Cuando vio al apuesto William esperándola en el altar todas sus contemplaciones se volvieron buenas. La mirada sincera de alegría en su rostro era todo lo que Elizabeth deseaba.

El recitado de sus votos fue sincero y conmovedor. El señor Darcy se azoró profundamente cuando Elizabeth le giñó el ojo al recitar "con mi cuerpo te adorare," y él esperó fervientemente que nadie lo notase. El desayuno de la boda fue también muy agradable, aunque el deseo de la pareja era no prolongarlo más de lo necesario. Ellos se escaparon tan pronto como les fue posible, poniendo como excusa que debían llegar a Londres.

* * *

><p>Una vez solos en su carruaje, el señor Darcy no perdió tiempo en insinuarse ante la nueva falda de su mujer y darle placer con su lengua hasta que ella no pudo evitar gritar, provocando que el conductor del carruaje tuviese que parar para averiguar que todo estaba bien. Quitando ese incidente, el viaje A Londres pasó sin ninguna dificultad, y tan pronto como el señor Darcy fue capaz de llevar a su nueva mujer escaleras arriba hacia su recamara. Él despidió a su criada y su ayuda de cámara para toda la noche, y ordenó que la cena fuese traída a su sala de estar privada.<p>

Unos minutos más tarde después de la cena, Elizabeth empezó a quitarse los adornos del cabello, liberándolo sobre sus hombros. El señor Darcy rápidamente perdió interés en su comida cuando vio a su mujer remover su falda para quitarse los zapatos y las medias, dejando los pies en el suelo de la sala de estar. Con una elocuente mirada a su nuevo marido, Elizabeth se levantó y empezó lentamente a acercarse a la puerta de la recamara del señor Darcy, desabotonándose su vestido mientras lo hacía. El señor Darcy pronto se deshizo de su chaqueta, su chaleco de cuero y su pañuelo. Se quitó los zapatos mientras caminaba hacia Elizabeth, alcanzándola justo cuando su vestido estaba en el suelo.

Elizabeth tomó su mano y lo guió hasta la cama, mirando sobre sus hombros para ver como su marido admiraba su cuerpo, ahora solo estaba en camisón. Se paró enfrente de la cama, poniendo sus manos en ella y apoyándose ligeramente, mientras veía la sonrisa divertida del señor Darcy.

"¿Me ayudarías con mi sostén?" ella preguntó.

El señor Darcy estuvo encantado de ayudarle, aunque se distrajo momentáneamente al inclinarse en la cama de esa manera. Él luchó contra la urgencia de tomarla allí porque esperaba recibir rápido su compensación. Sus dedos desanudaron los lazos de su corsé, abriéndolo y deslizándolo sobre los hombros de él. Elizabeth empezó a darse la vuelta, pero el señor Darcy le puso las manos en los hombros para evitar que lo hiciese. Él presionó su cuerpo con el suyo, forzando a que se inclinase un poco más. Encontrando el dobladillo de su camisón, observando pausadamente su bien proporcionada espalda, que le hizo pensar en tomar ventaja de la situación. El señor Darcy se hizo una nota mental de la posición para futuro estudio.

Cuando la camisa cayó junto al corsé al suelo, El señor Darcy enredó gentilmente sus dedos en su suave pelo, luego trazó las curvas desde abajo.

"Tu piel es tan increíblemente suave," él suspiró con veneración. Volvió la cabeza lentamente hacia él, sus ojos podían ver cada centímetro de su piel.

"Eres tan Hermosa, Elizabeth," él suspiró. "Eres todo que podría desear." El señor Darcy abrazó su cintura con una mano y la acercó a él, besándola gentilmente mientras acariciaba su pecho con la mano libre. Elizabeth le devolvió el beso con impaciencia, pero rápidamente lo rompió para quitarle la camisa y los pantalones. El señor Darcy la acercó a él de nuevo, y ambos empezaron a gemir ante el maravilloso contacto de sus cuerpos.

Elizabeth presionó sus caderas contra su excitación y rodeó las suyas con su pierna, cayendo con él en la cama. Los dedos del señor Darcy pronto se movieron entre sus muslos, estimulándola mientras su boca se movía con placer por sus pezones. Él espero que, dándole placer al principio, él pudiese minimizar el dolor que ella experimentaría cuando finalmente se unieran. Elizabeth, sin embargo, no estaba suficientemente satisfecha con sus dedos dentro de ella.

"Por favor, William, hazme tuya. ¡No puedo aguantar más!" Ella apartó su pelo y luego acercó sus caderas más a las suyas. El señor Darcy se puso en posición, acariciando con las puntas de los dedos su entrada y mirándola a los ojos. Estaban llenos de pasión y deseo. No había ningún rastro de miedo en su adorada cara.

"Elizabeth, te prometo que será suave. Dolerá al principio, pero parare si me lo pides…"

"¡No me importa si duele, William! No quiero que sea suave. Quiero que seas tan apasionado como lo fuiste la noche que pediste mi mano, cuando me tumbaste en el sofá y me tocaste sin piedad." Ella agarró su pelo y tiró de él con énfasis.

Incapaz de resistir más, el señor Darcy dio un gruñido. Abalanzándose sobre ella con una mano en su cadera y otra en su hombro, él entró forzándola rápidamente. Elizabeth gritó y se puso roja de la cara al cuello. Dolió, pero era el dolor lo que ansiaba. Ella le dio un rápido mordisco en el cuello y levantó sus caderas, animándole a continuar. Ellos hicieron el amor bruscamente, apasionadamente, saboreando los gemidos de cada uno de satisfacción. El dolor no se apagó para Elizabeth, pero el intenso placer que experimento se mezcló con el dolor hasta que no pudo reconocer uno y otro.

Ellos continuaron con su febril acto hasta que se encontraron liberados el uno del otro. El señor Darcy olió el cuello de Elizabeth, aspirando la esencia de su sudor. Ella era tan apasionada. Él no podía dar crédito de su buena fortuna. Elizabeth enterró su rostro en el pelo mojado del señor Darcy, disfrutando de la sensación. A ella le encantaba sentir su pesado cuerpo presionado el suyo en la cama. Era una sensación de la que nunca tenía suficiente.

Cuando el señor Darcy finalmente se apartó del cuerpo de su mujer, estaba aturdido por el radiante brillo de la piel y los ojos de Elizabeth. Ella le sonreía, recibiendo otra sonrisa en respuesta. Notando que tenía una pequeña cantidad de sangre en sus muslos, el señor Darcy recogió su camisa desecha y se la ofreció, sugiriéndole que la utilizara para limpiarse.

"William, no arruinare tu perfecta camisa. Temo que ya haya arruinado las sabanas," Elizabeth replicó indignada.

"¿Puedo sugerirte un baño, entonces?" él preguntó.

"Sí, eso sería perfecto," respondió, "si te unieses a mí, esposo." Ella alzó una ceja y le otorgó su más picara sonrisa.

El señor Darcy también le sonrió. "Me has leído la mente, señora Darcy."

Elizabeth admiro la curvada espalda de su marido mientras él caminaba a su zona de vestir para encontrar una bata, una vez más agradecido de que no le hubiese permitido a Elizabeth rechazarle. Él había abierto los ojos a un nuevo mundo, uno que estaba escondido en la soltería. Sus ojos se posaron en las manchas carmesís de las sabanas. Ella, desde luego, ya no era virgen. Elizabeth retiró la manchada sabana de la cama y la arrojó a un rincón, luego se volvió y arregló las almohadas de la cabecera. Ella no quería retrasos después de que ellos volviesen de su baño.

El señor Darcy volvió a su recamara mientras su baño estaba siendo preparado en la zona de vestir. Lo que pudo ver era más delicioso de lo que nunca hubiese soñado o imaginado. Elizabeth estaba con las manos y las rodillas en la cama, deliciosamente y sin sentirse avergonzada de estar desnuda, quitando el polvo y arreglando las almohadas de la cabecera. Se sorprendió de estar excitado de nuevo tan pronto. Una puerta se abrió y se cerró en la habitación próxima señalándole que el baño estaba preparado. Él caminó hacia Elizabeth en la cama, sonriendo mientras le miraba después de terminar de colocar las almohadas.

"Venga, señora Darcy. Nuestra baño nos espera."

Elizabeth se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama, envolviendo sus manos y piernas alrededor de él mientras le levantaba y permitiendo llevarla hasta la bañera. Con la relajante influencia de la cálida agua, hicieron el amor menos aprisa y más sinceramente. Elizabeth disfrutó cuando su marido suspiró palabras de amor y adoración mientras le hacía el amor tan suave, lento, y completo.

* * *

><p>Era bastante tarde cuando la feliz pareja finalmente salió de su recamara. El señor Darcy le concedió un tour a su esposa por su nueva casa para que estirase las piernas antes de volver a la cama para otra noche de desenfrenada pasión. Elizabeth estaba emocionada con su nueva casa, en todos los sentidos, pero especialmente en el de tener un hombre tan seductor como el que tenia.<p>

Elizabeth encontró especialmente deliciosa la biblioteca, la cual contenía tal cantidad de volúmenes que podía satisfacer su voraz apetito por la lectura. Mientras observaba las estanterías de libros, sus ojos se posaron en un par de pinturas, una era de un hombre y la otra de una mujer. Ambos estaban vestidos en el modo chillón y lujoso de la pasada era. No había nada excepcional en el hombre. Él era razonablemente apuesto con ojos verdes claros, y llevaba una empolvada peluca. La mujer, sin embargo, era más llamativa. Elizabeth no estaba segura de si había visto alguna tan guapa en su vida, aparte de Jane por supuesto. Pero la belleza de Jane era de otro tipo. El atractivo de esa mujer era oscuro y sensual. Su amplió pecho sobresalía de su delgado cuerpo, y sus suntuosos rizos negros, que estaban recogidos en su cabeza, contrastaban bellamente con su piel clara de oliva. Ella notó que la expresión que tenía en sus contundentes ojos le parecía raramente familiar a Elizabeth. De repente notó de quien debían ser los retratos.

"Will… ¿Son estos tus padres?" Ella preguntó algo tímida.

"Lo son." El señor Darcy replicó con un suspiro.

"Te pareces a tu madre," Elizabeth comentó.

El señor Darcy exhaló audiblemente. Hubo un momento de pausa antes de replicar, "Sí. Mi padre nunca me perdono por ello."

Elizabeth estaba sorprendida por la amargura de su voz. "¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, William?"

El señor Darcy vaciló, deliberando en su mente si era el momento para abrirse a Elizabeth y contarle su infancia. Él sabía que su curiosidad era ahora insaciable, así que aquel momento debía ser mejor que ninguno. Él la guió al diván en frente del fuego y ambos se sentaron en él. El señor Darcy cogió a su esposa entre los brazos, agarrándola con fuerza antes de empezar su difícil relato.

"El matrimonio de mis padres no era uno feliz, desde el principio. Mi padre estaba muy prendado de mi madre, encaprichado incluso. Ella, sin embargo, decía estar enamorada de un oficial, con quien, por supuesto, ella no estaba autorizada a casarse. Ella se casó con mi padre solamente por su dinero y posición. No consiguieron llevarse bien. Las únicas veces que recuerdo haberlos visto juntos cuando era niño, estaban discutiendo y se ignoraban el uno al otro por completo. Sin embargo, raras veces los veía.

Despues de la muerte de mi padre, convencí a la señora Reynolds de que me confiase lo que ella sabía de la relación entre mis padres. Aparentemente, el resentimiento de mi padre hacia ella empezó la primera noche que se casaron. No puede ser probado, por supuesto, pero la señora Reynolds cree que él descubrió que no era virgen la noche de bodas, y le rompió el corazón su descubrimiento. La señora Reynolds dijo que ella cree que fue un tiempo difícil… no se comporto paternalmente con migo por mi parecido con mi madre. Y no paso mucho tiempo después del matrimonio cuando ella le confesó que le había sido desleal. Yo recuerdo haber visto un hombre en particular, un hombre joven que trabajaba en el establo, entrar en su recamara y no salir hasta horas después. Yo era un niño, pero sabía que algo estaba mal.

Cuando mi padre descubrió que mi madre estaba embarazada, él se mudo a una recamara en el ala de invitados y se negó incluso a verla. Estaba claro que el niño no era suyo. Cuando Georgiana nació, mi padre no quería saber nada de ella. La admitía en público, y le dio a ella su nombre, pero en privado no le permitía estar en su presencia. Mi madre nunca se recobró del parto, y murió muy poco después. Yo tenía doce años entonces. Un día, estaba en la habitación infantil y oí a la pequeña Georgiana llorar. Por pura curiosidad, entré, y la niñera me permitió cogerla. Yo nunca olvidaré como sus pequeños dedos agarraban con seguridad un mechón descarriado de mi pelo y tiraban de él. Cuando la pequeña empezó a reír por mi exclamación de dolor, yo me afligí. Pero desde ese día, siempre hemos sido Georgie y yo. Nosotros hemos sido lo único que teníamos."

Elizabeth estaba sobrecogida por la afectuosa sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de su marido al hablar de su hermana. Estaba en shock al comprender que Georgiana era solo la media hermana de William, pero mirando de nuevo los retratos de sus padres, ella pudo ver claramente que el pelo rubio y los ojos azules de Georgiana no pertenecían a ninguno de sus padres. De repente, el carácter y el comportamiento de William tuvo sentido para ella. Esa era la razón por la que era tan hosco y vacilaba en permitir que alguien se acercara a él. Esa era la razón por la que había estado tan desesperado por su amor. Mirando atrás en su primer encuentro, su corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar que el hombre que ella había visto como orgulloso y arrogante era en realidad solo un niño dolido, anhelando amor y aceptación. Ella se puso en su regazo y envolvió su cuello fuerte con sus manos, manteniéndolo cerca.

"¿Nunca te dijeron tus padres que te querían, Will?" Ella preguntó con compasión.

"Nunca. Las únicas personas quienes alguna vez me han dicho que me quieren han sido tu y Georgiana. Bueno, Richard lo hizo una vez, pero no estoy seguro de que cuente."

La risa musical de Elizabeth sacó al señor Darcy de su melancolía en la que se había deslizado al revivir su doloroso pasado. Él era amado por una mujer maravillosa. Y, en un tiempo, ellos podrían tener hijos de su propio amor. El señor Darcy prometió concederles a sus hijos todo el amor y la aceptación que sus padres no le dieron. La suya seria una casa feliz.

Elizabeth tomó su hermoso rostro en su manos, forzando a que sus ojos se encontraran.

"William," ella empezó suavemente, "¿Te he dicho alguna como ardientemente te admiro… y te amo?

Su sonrisa al usar las mismas palabra que él fue brillante y sincera.

"Te requeriré que me lo digas con mucha frecuencia, querida señora Darcy. Yo te amo y te admiro muy ardientemente también."

Elizabeth se sentó a horcajadas en su cintura, besándole profundamente. Y allí, bajo las frías miradas de los retratos de sus enterrados parientes, ella procedió a enseñarle, de la manera más significativa posible, como ardientemente le amaba y le admiraba.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras, en Longbourn…<em>

Jane Bennet se deslizó lentamente fuera de la casa justo después del amanecer, y se apuro hacia una alta valla de piedra lejos de Longbourn donde estaban los descuidados jardines, ansiosa de estar en los brazos de Charles de nuevo. Ella sabía que era terriblemente pícaro e indecoroso, pero el tierno afecto y amorosas caricias que su prometido le otorgaba eran los mejores halagos que ella podía recibir. La manera en que él le sonreía abiertamente cuando la besaba y acariciaba su desnudo pecho era todo el aliciente que necesitaba para continuar disfrutando de su amado prometido.

Cuando ella alcanzo el punto en el que habían acordado encontrarse, Jane vio a su querido señor Bingley ya esperando por ella. ¡Oh, qué guapo estaba esa mañana con su chaqueta y sus pantalones bombachos verdes! Jane sintió que su corazón palpitaba cuando sus brillantes ojos azules se alzaron mientras caminaba hacia él. No paró hasta arrojarse entre sus brazos, enredando sus dedos en su rebelde pelo rubio, ansiosamente atrapó sus labios en un profundo y devorador beso.

Las manos del señor Bingley inmediatamente empezaron a quitarle su sombrero y su pelliza, arrojándolas de cualquier modo en la húmeda hierba. Él ansiosamente cubrió sus pechos con sus manos, emocionándose por el quejumbroso gemido que escapo de los labios de ella. No le llego mucho trabajo a los pequeños dedos de Jane desvestirlo de su pañuelo, de su abrigo y de su chaleco. Arreglando las prendas caídas en el suelo para hacerse una cama, Bingley la tumbó sobre su espalda, haciendo que su cuerpo descansara mientras continuaba con besos y caricias por su cara, cuello, y pecho. Jane valientemente tiró de su camiseta y le ayudó a quitársela por la cabeza.

Sus ojos miraron su hermoso y esculpido pecho y abdomen. Él era tan apuesto, cada parte de él. Sus dedos trazaron su suave piel con avaricia, y sus labios pronto los siguieron. El señor Bingley agarró su cintura, poniendo a horcajadas sobre su cintura mientras él movía su espalda. Bajando su corpiño, él empezó a probar sus pechos con sus labios y su lengua, ganándose un grito de gozo de su bello ángel.

"¡Oh, Charles!" ella dijo sofocada cuando las manos de él la acariciaron por debajo de su falda, posesivamente acariciando la piel suave desde sus muslo hasta el fondo. Instintivamente, Jane empezó a presionar el área mas sensitiva de su excitación, meciéndose lentamente en sus caderas en un desesperado intento de unirlas más cerca. Bingley las levantó para encontrarse con las suyas, deleitándose con el placer que le estaba dando. Sus labios de nuevo conectaron, y Jane ávidamente introdujo su lengua en su boca, con un vigor que no dejo de sorprender a Bingley. ¡Él era seguramente el hombre más afortunado!

La cabeza de Jane se levantó cuando oyó las hojas crujir a su izquierda.

"_¡Maldita sea, otra vez no!_" Richard exclamó.

El señor Bingley abrió sus ojos justo a tiempo para vislumbrar brevemente al Coronel Fitzwilliam corriendo. Jane se levantó y corrió también todo lo que pudo en la dirección opuesta, dejando al pobre señor Bingley solo y medio desnudo en el suelo.

"_¡Maldito tu, Richard!"_ fue la aturdida respuesta de Bingley.


End file.
